Accidentally in love
by loveangel12
Summary: what happens when cornelia falls for her handsome deceiver and now living at his mansion. family trouble work trouble and a possible child on the way could bring these two together or tear them apart. what happens when the past won't stay in the past.
1. the deal

**Hey guys if you didn't find out about what hinata did when her father attacked naruto you have to read the 2nd chapter's end first because it's continued **

**Previously on the hokage's love** "No"...Hinata

"Your father will kill you after, run!"...neji encouraging her to run before her father heals and decides to kill her because he harashi had no compassion for anyone just pure hatred

"No brother, I'm done being scared of father, no more!"…..the anger in hinata's voice was rising little by 

The deal

Café somewhere around heather field

"Come on cornelia he's a jerk"…………Irma said trying to cheer up her friend who had gotten her heart broken again by a jerk

"How can I feel bad when I dumped him"…………Cornelia said as she takes a bite out of her food

"Uh, oh lunch is over"…haylin said grabbing her stuff and walking to her car.

"Ok bye"….Tarannee said getting up

"Bye"…Cornelia, just sat there since she was a model she could do anything she wanted.

"Cornelia isn't you going back to work. Lunch is over"………….will said with concern

"I'm going, not said sadly thinking of all the man that came into her life and out "I'm going to my dad's office. I'll call and tell them I'm gonna be late" Will hugs Cornelia, took her car, and headed back to school

At Hales (company Cornelia's dad owns)

Cornelia was walking down the hall when a man knocks her down Cornelia was already mad so she decides to take her anger out on him

"Can't you watch where you're going"…………Cornelia said with anger then she pushed him down as he was getting up

"I was, you weren't"….the angry brown headed boy with green eyes getting up

"If you were you could have avoided me'………cornelia said angrily but then realized how close he was to her face when she stepped back she tripped on his binder and fell to the floor the guy could see she had a bad day he handed her his hand but she ignored it and got up on her own. Cornelia thought he truly must be new because no one would dare speak to her like that cornelia took the elevator to the top of the floor to her dad's office and walks in but she didn't realize he might be with someone.

"Cornelia, I'm in a meeting"…...Howard shouted not meaning to scare Cornelia but he did Cornelia pulled the door really fast that it hit her head

"Ow"…Cornelia said behind the closed door. However, before she turned away the door opened and the man she ran into a while ago was already in there she wondered how he got up there so fast. He stepped aside and let her in. Cornelia could see he was shocked

"Cornelia this is Caleb Hart"…………Howard said calmly

"We said rudely ignoring the handshake

"Excuse me"….Howard said embarrassed at his daughter's attitude

"It's okay we sort of ran into each other in the hall"………………Caleb said with a smile on his face

"This is my daughter Cornelia"……………Howard, Caleb's mouth dropped he just made an ass of the boss's daughter and he looked at Cornelia and realizing how the dress hugged her curves. "She's a model"…Howard said interrupting Caleb's line of thoughts

"You know it's really rude to stare"…...Cornelia said taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of her dad. Howard only smile at her daughter

"Sorry about knocking you down"...Caleb whispered to Cornelia

"Guys just seem to do that a bit. I'll just think of you as another guy"…Cornelia

"Cornelia is there something you wanted"…………………………….Howard

"I was wondering if I could borrow haylin"…Cornelia said seriously

"Excuse me"…...Howard

"I'm doing a photo shoot for a magazine and I want haylin to design my outfit"…

"Get me haylin"……………………….Howard said in his to his assistant. The phone ring as haylin walks in

"Hello hon. Are you in a meeting"…Elizabeth

"No. I was until your daughter interrupted"…...Howard

"Hi mom"…...Cornelia

"Hi hon. are you coming to the party tonight and bring mark"………… Elizabeth

"Um hi Mrs. Hale mark is not in the country at this moment"…haylin covered up that was their way of saying the broke up so Caleb could not understand.

"Thanks mom"…...Cornelia

"Bye honey"………………….elizabeth

"You called me Mr. hale"…...haylin

"My daughter wants you to design her outfit for a magazine she's doing"…...Howard

"Sure I would love to"…...haylin

"Thanks hay you rock"…... Cornelia jumping and hugging her friends

"Bye dad"…...Cornelia

"Bye boy"…haylin said not knowing his name until

"It's Caleb"

"You wanted to talk to me about a job Mr. hale"…Caleb

"Call me Howard and yes"…Howard walking towards the window

"You met my daughter"….Howard, watch Cornelia as she get in her car with haylin

"Yes"……………….Caleb

"I want you to show her what love is all about"…..Howard said seriously

"What. You are paying me to like her"…...Caleb said shocking he could not believe that Cornelia could have problem with getting a man

"No. I am paying you to show her she can do anything. Have fun."…Howard

"I don't know about this"…Caleb said resisting

"Here's five hundred dollars to take her out and come to the party tonight and you will tell me how everything is going"…..Howard

"Why is she having trouble with getting guys"………….Caleb said seriously

"No she has no idea who's real and who's not and she keeps on getting her heart broken"…………….Howard said seriously

"But wont this hurt her"…Caleb said thoughtfully

"It will if she finds out I hope she wont"………………Howard said with a frown on his face. Caleb shook his hand and left cannot believe the deal he just makes showing a pretty girl a good time and getting paid for it.

Okay tell me what you think

Will- high school teacher at heather field and married to matt

Taranee- psychologist and married to Nigel

Haylin-cloth designer for Cornelia's dad and engaged to Eric

Irma- party planner and dating martin


	2. Mr Right

**Mr. Right part 1**

**Hey guys I was begged to update even if I'm dead so I wanted you to know I'm not dead and I have other stories I'm writing so I will put time for this story so read on**

"Hey, hold up"…...Caleb ran and caught Cornelia's arm

"What"….Cornelia turned around to be piercing through two emerald eyes that was so caring _he has nice eyes, get a hold of your self Cornelia _

"I just wanted to say sorry for knocking you down"…Caleb

"Don't worry about it I think yelling at you did the thing"…...looking away from his gaze at her

"What do you do for my father?"…Cornelia shakes Caleb as they walk in the building

"Nothing special" _except get to date you CALEB THOUGHT_

"Want to see me model"…………….cornelia

"Sure"…...Caleb did not really know what to say

"You cannot be in here"…...a woman told Caleb

"He is with me"…...Cornelia grabbed Caleb's arm

"Man you heal fast"………….the same woman told Cornelia in a hush whisper

"Just wanted to show him whom he's messing with"…………Cornelia

"Okay go changes"…………….the woman pushed Cornelia through the dressing room

"Good keep it up"…..the photographer

"Give us a little seductress"………..he asked Cornelia came forward and let her breast sort of come a little out of her dress caleb just sit there with his mouth open and she could do it being sweet too

"That is it baby"………………. photographer

"Done"……………………

"Thanks guys"………………….cornelia said to the crew

"Bye Cornelia"………………………the crew waves and smiles

"Strawberry smoothie"…Cornelia

"Same"…...Caleb

"Liked it"………………………….cornelia leaning against the wall behind her

"Everyone likes you"…Caleb

"Because my dad is their boss but I feel like they are looking right through me"…………………Cornelia said with a hurt look

"I bet that is not true, I am not"………………………..Caleb

"Ha, ha, ha,"…………………….they both laughed heartedly

"Bye"…………………….Cornelia ran away from him

"Taxi"…Cornelia called

"Wait let me give you a ride home"…...Caleb offered

"I do not know"…...Cornelia

"I promise I will not bite"………………………Caleb

"Okay"………………………okay Cornelia said worriedly

"You have a motorcycle"…...Cornelia with amazement in her eyes

"Yeah, are you surprised?"…...Caleb looking at her perfect blue eyes like they were the ocean

"Not really"…...Cornelia

"Huh"…...Caleb said with a smirk on his face

"Seen your type"…...Cornelia

"Hold on tight, Cornelia I know you're scared but I will not hurt you but you will get hurt when you slide off and hit the ground."……………………….Caleb warned

"I am not scared of you"…Cornelia said even though she was trembling

"Maybe, maybe not"……………………………...caleb said and then headed out to the street Cornelia's eyes were shot closed

"Where are you going?"…...Caleb asked

"Take a left"……………………………...cornelia said her voice all shakily

"Okay we are here"…………………………….cornelia getting off of Caleb's motor cycle

"This is your place"…Caleb asked

"Hi"…...Irma came out to meet Cornelia

"No, I would never show you my house"…………………Cornelia turned her attention to Caleb to ignore her friends face

"Do not trust me"……………………….caleb

"Bye Caleb"…...Cornelia turning away

"You remember my name"…...Caleb out of amazement

"It is interesting you are interesting"……………………………...Cornelia said in a flirty voice

"Do you like him?"…...Irma

"Like whom"……………Cornelia and will said at the same time

"Do not play dumb"……………………………Irma

"I am not, wait Caleb"…………………………….cornelia finally catching up

"Yeah you were flirting with him"…...Irma

"Hey matt so how's your leg"……………………………...cornelia trying to change the subject

"Great"…...matt, matt was playing football with the boys and fell and twisted his ankle

"When does the cast come off?"…...Cornelia

"Two weeks"…...matt

"Do not change the subject"…...will

"I do not like him"…...Cornelia

"You are blushing"…...will

"No, I am not"……………………………...cornelia rubs her face

"It's either you have a fever or you like this boy"…matt said but only to receive a punch from Cornelia

"So ask him to your parent's gala tonight"…Irma said excitedly

"Hey there are two things I don't do, one asks a guy out, and two bring him to my parent's events to get harassed"…...Cornelia

"I think you are over thinking it again"…...tarannee said coming out of no where she was about to say something when

__

Ring

"One sec, hello how did you get, my father, oh I have to thank him"……………………….cornelia on the phone

"So will you got to the gala with me"……………………….caleb

"No"………………………….cornelia

"At least give me a dance"……………………….Caleb

"Will that makes you leave me alone"…...Cornelia

"Probably"……………………………Caleb

"Fine"…...Cornelia said with a sheepish voice

"Okay I'll see you there."…...Caleb Night

"Hey Cornelia"………………………………...Eric and haylin said

"Ha"……………Cornelia jumped off from her place

"What is wrong with you?"………….haylin feeling Cornelia's head

"I thought you were Caleb"……………………….cornelia stated with relief

"You mean Mr. Right"…...Eric "I hear them talk about it" then he left before Cornelia could do damage

"No, he is Mr. Wrong but I am glad it has been an hour and I have not seen him"….cornelia

"Well guess that is over"….eric

"What"……………….cornelia

"He's over there good luck"…………….haylin

"Hey"…...Caleb

"Hi"………….Cornelia

"Do you not look pretty?"…………………Caleb

"Thank you and you too"…………………….. Cornelia

"Want to dance"……………………….caleb

"Sure but that count as your dance"…………………Cornelia who just wanted to get this over with

"What are they doing?"…………………………...Irma and the others spying

"I think Cornelia is leading but he will not let her"…………………….will

"Maybe it's because he's suppose to be leading"………………………….Elizabeth Cornelia's mom said out of nowhere

"Hi Mrs. Hale"…………………….the girls greeted

"Hello girls"……………………………...Elizabeth

"Okay Cornelia I have had enough everyone is staring at us as if we are crazy"…………………Caleb brought Cornelia's body hard against his

"Therefore, your dance is over"……………………………... cornelia forced him to let go then turn to walk away until Caleb stopped her and turned her to him

"On the contrary it just begun put your feet on my feet"……………………………...Caleb

"I use to do that when I was ten"……………………………...Cornelia

"Get on"…………………………….caleb

"Fine if I hurt you, I am not responsible"…………………….Cornelia stepping on Caleb's feet

"Okay"…………………………….Cornelia

"You do not think that is much better."…………………………..Caleb

"Actually no, why did my father give you my phone number"……………….cornelia

"He might think we have a spark"………………….caleb

"There is no spark but there sure is anger" …………………..cornelia said stepping on his foot harder caleb groaned but did not let go

"Keep your voice down"………………………..Caleb warned her

"I will no-"…………………………...cornelia said only to find Caleb's lips over hers cornelia pushed him away in disgust then…

__

GASP, SLAP, STOM

Everyone stood in awe as Cornelia walked away after slapping the gentle men she was dancing with stepping on his foot and running out

"Dude you crossed the line"…...a guy said out of no where

"Yeah I can tell"…...Caleb rubbing his red face

"Cornelia"………….will ran after her VROOM

"Cornelia"…will screamed after the car it was raining and she was soaked Two weeks later

"Hey, Cornelia we have another basket for you"…Cassandra Cornelia's friend/ helper/ delivery girl

"Wow, I wish I had a boyfriend"….Cassandra dreaming what her man would look like

"He is not my boyfriend"…Cornelia

"Wow, he sent you all these gifts"…………Cassandra said excitedly

"Yeah if it were me I would be exited and take his apology"….will coming out of nowhere

"Well I am not you"…...Cornelia took the basket and threw it at will

"Don't take your anger out of me, that boy have been apologizing for two weeks"….will

"So"…...Cornelia was starting to feel bad but now she was more determined

"All you have done is throw them away"…...will

"I do not have time for flowers, candies, notes, teddy, and bears"…..Cornelia throwing everything in the basket away as she names them

"Beautiful poems"………….will was holding a poem up to her face

"So"….Cornelia said carelessly looking over the word, _I love your smile, your touch makes me go wild (stupid rhymes they don't even rhyme)_

"We have done worse than that to people, so he kissed you to shut you up big deal"…..will was serious and Cornelia knew what she was talking about

"Hey, you"….Caleb said with a cheerful smirk on his face

"Why are you here"…………Cornelia said annoyingly and a frown formed on Caleb's face

"I call you I sent you letters I apologize in everyway I can well guess I'm done I'm asking to be transferred so I wouldn't want you to quit that's what your dad told me"…Caleb started to walk away

"I am not quitting and neither are you, I think I need to find a better way to get rid of my men issues"….cornelia caught his arm and brought him to her

"Ha, ha, ha"…...everyone in the room laughed mostly because will was the only one that believed her

"So friends"……………….caleb stretched his hand out to her

"Less than that but close"………..cornelia touched his hand and electricity shocked went through her then she turned around and walked away _Don't fall for him Cornelia _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Okay guys tell me what you think **

**I'm already doing next chapter but I would love to hear your request and stuff **

**PLZ IF YOU READ MY STORY REVIEW **

**I'M WAITING FOR 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE **


	3. Mr right 2

****

Okay guys I am truly, and especially sorry to my reviewers it's a disease that gets all of us called laziness so I kept you long enough read on

Mr. Right part two:

"Hey I heard you got the weekend off," Caleb said sitting at the table Cornelia was sitting in not minding his manners

"And" Cornelia said her eyes half closed under her sunglasses

"And I'm going to my parent's place this weekend and was asking if you'd like to come" Caleb's heart was beating out of his chest and at his throat he hoped that she didn't see

"I don't-" Cornelia started but got caught off"

"They own a spa," Caleb said eagerly saying the magic word every girl wants to hear

"I'm in" Cornelia said eagerly getting up from the table

"Really" Caleb said surprised at her answer not knowing if that would have worked

"Really"

"Pick you up tomorrow"

"Tomorrow"

"Okay"

"Hey does this spa have signal up there"

"Yes it does why"

"My friend is thought to be having a baby in two months, and I don't want to miss it. She'd kill me if I did" cornelia knew not to get on will's bad side when she was pregnant, she couldn't tell between her, will, and matt who was more eager to have the baby come out. Will was tired of the morning sickness, _why do they call it morning sickness if it last all day and all night _Will, would comment. Matt wanted the baby out because he needed his appetite back after what he seen will eat he wanted to barf. _why do women have to eat so much disgusting food when they are pregnant? _for cornelia she was just tired of an emotional will who would cry when she couldn't some over, or when matt went to work and when he came home everything, and the worst part she'd call cornelia to explain and she couldn't understand a word she's saying through the tears, as if will is speaking another language _I never met anyone that can cry more than me, now I have _Cornelia would say.

"You won't its two month's away"

"Still"

"I know" Caleb said reassuringly

-

-

****

TOMMOROW

"Hey" Cornelia greeted, with sunglasses over her eyes to hide the bags. Why did caleb have to get up so early as if six is not early enough he picked five?

"Hey I don't think you need that much luggage for three days"

"A girl can never have too much luggage," Cornelia said in a sleepy voice

"What's in there? You know what I don't want to know" Caleb said to him self then stopped

"Suit your self" Cornelia said getting in the passenger's side. She ended up falling asleep and woke up to ask how much further, Caleb said two hours, looking at her watch she went back to sleep.

"So how much further" Cornelia got up yawed and rubbed her eyes

"Not that much" caleb said in a soothing but tired voice

"You said that, two hours ago," Cornelia said irritatingly

"Well we're two hours closer" lack of sleep can do bad things to a man that's what cornelia was thinking

"We're still not there. So do you live with your parents?" cornelia tried to change the subject since caleb had not had his first cup of coffee already

"At my age No, I have my own house"

"Will I get to see it?"

"Maybe, if you want to"

"I like your hair" cornelia said unexpectedly,

"What" caleb turned to her for a second then putting his eyes back on the road, not that it mattered the road was empty.

"I like your hair, the first time we met all I wanted to do was touch it," cornelia admitted, blushing at her confession, maybe the lack of sleep was getting to her

"So go ahead"

"What" cornelia was surprised at his offer?

"Touch my hair if that's what you want"

"Really" cornelia

"I'm not stopping you" caleb said gripping the wheel tighter, cornelia reached and touched his hair, it was soft, and light like a girls hair, she scratched his scalp making him moan

"So how is it?" he asked after she was done

"So-soft" Cornelia's voice was uneven

"What" cornelia questioned the look caleb sent her?

"Nothing" he said hiding the smirk on his face

"Are we here?" cornelia said seeing that the car had stopped fully and caleb was exiting.

"Yes, welcome to paradise spring" caleb opened his arms to the large resort

"The name says a lot," cornelia said

"Come on" caleb urged her

"What" there was something in Caleb's voice that she questioned?

They walked to the counter, the man asked for their reservation, and Caleb said his name and the man opened the account and gives him the room key, which he handed to Cornelia

"Wait I don't want you to pay for this" Cornelia said

"A hart paying at his own hotel" a voice came from behind them

"Hello sister" Caleb turned and said bitterly

"Mike you remember my brother" the girl talking to the man behind the counter

"Mr. Hart I didn't see you, please forgive me" the man bowed his head and left

"Always knew how to make a man beg huh Cam" Caleb said right don flatly

"And always get your girls huh Ca" she said back with the same tone of voice

"Sorry but I'm just a friend Cornelia" Cornelia intruded, now she had two pairs of emerald green eyes staring at her, but she couldn't tell but Caleb's was softer, and kinder somehow

"Pleased to meet you, name is Cameron" Cameron holds her hand out as if for Cornelia to kiss it

"The pleasure is mine and I'm not his GF," Cornelia said in pure disgust as she shakes her hand

"Yeah it starts that way," she said toying around

"Excuse Me," Cornelia snapped

"I think I should show Cornelia her room" Caleb saw there was a fight coming up and he knew Cornelia and his sister too well.

"That would be a staff's job" Cameron crossed her am over her chess as if what she said was meant to be put into action before the words left her mouth

"Well you know the saying if you want something done, well you got to do it yourself" Caleb took Cornelia's arm and dragged her away from the **_she devil_,** Cameron was the only sibling caleb couldn't get along with she was so stuck up, thinking that she's better than everyone, she found everyone to be below her. When Cornelia got to the room, she placed her bags down and headed for the dinning room with Caleb next to her they both sat down and ordered when they were done, Caleb was going to give Cornelia a tour of the resort when he bumped into the rest of the family.

"Caleb" a girl said in surprise

"Anna" Caleb turned around to face his sister; Cornelia couldn't help but see the resemblance

"Hi" she wrapped her hands around his neck

"Hey, how've you been aren't you suppose to be at school" Caleb lifted her in his arms and kissed her cheeks

"Its summer" she said

"However, you said that you we are going to take that summer course to graduate early"

"Yeah I changed my mind"

"What Harvard is too hard for you?"

"Hey, I got my way in honestly, unlike other people" she pointed to her sister and they both started laughing

"Ha, ha" Caleb finally stopped laughing as soon as he saw the look in Cameron's eyes

"who is this?" his mom asked

"Cornelia" Cornelia handed her hand and Annabel shook it

"Hey I'm Annabelle and this is my mother Sandy, my dad Julian, my brother Sam and…"

"We have met" Cameron said looking away

"Yeah we did"

"Nice to meet you Cornelia" Julian said

"Nice to meet you" Cornelia nodded her head

"Want to join us for lunch son and Cornelia" sandy said

"I would love to but I got a mud bath calling my name" Cornelia started to walk away

"Hey do you still want that tour" caleb asked

"Definitely, pick me up at three bye everyone."

"How about you Ca-" Anna

"Uh I have not done anything for the company in months so I have to get to work"

"Well okay" Anna pouted

"See you later baby sisters, bye bro. mom, and dad"

"Bye honey" sandy kissed her son

"Hey, what was that girl's name I think I know her from somewhere?" Sam said **(Cornelia's a model of course he knows her)**

"I don't know but I want you to find out" sandy

"Mom" Anna was surprised at her mom's word

"We don't know what she wants in our family" sandy said bitterly

****

Three Hours Later

"Hey ready" caleb asked Cornelia

"Ready" cornelia said reassuringly, she couldn't help but be nervous

"Son, son" Mr. hart was running towards them

"Dad" Caleb turned, to the out of breath man

"Hi Mr. Hart" Cornelia waved

"Hello Cornelia" Mr. Hart greeted

"Is there something I can do for you?" Caleb asked seeing that his dad wasn't planning going to move anytime soon

"Actually I was just wondering, what's your last name" he turned to Cornelia

"Hale, H-A-L-E" Cornelia answered awkwardly

"Was that all" Caleb said irritatingly

"Yeah" his dad said and left

'Bye" cornelia said

"Bye" Julian went back to his family to tell them his new found info on the girl.

"Hale, Cornelia Hale" he said walking towards them

"The model" Anna and Sam said at the same time

"What" Cameron, sandy, and Julian said at the same time. Turning to the pictures Anna googled in the internet some of the photos Cornelia was nude, with different men posing half naked or barely wearing anything at all

"Yeah" Anna said awkwardly closing her laptop which Sam snatched before she closed it

"Cool Caleb's dating a model" sam said nodding his head in admiration, as he looks at the pictures

"They didn't even look like a couple" anna suggested because she liked Cornelia, she grabbed her laptop back

"Find me every bit of information on her" her mother said bitterly leaving the room

-

"I'm sorry about that" Caleb said to Cornelia as they drive away from the resort

"It's okay" Cornelia said softly

"That was rude"

"I'm, fine" Cornelia snapped, this wasn't the first time this happened, and she knew what was going on

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap can we let this go"

"Yeah, we're here"

"Whoa, I've never been so surprised"

"Why" Caleb had to ask

"It's almost as big as my used to be grandma's place. Well now that I owned"

"You own a house"

"More then one"

"Want to come inside" Caleb waved his hand for her to follow which she did

"Whoa a guys place never looks that nice" Cornelia had dozen of boyfriends and knows what their place looked like

"Hello Mr. Hart" a Spanish woman said with her thick accent

"Marie I'm sorry but I told you to take the month off"

"I did"

"Well what you are doing?" Caleb asked

"I'm going to take a run with Rufus"

"Alright"

After caleb and cornelia ate dinner, caleb showed cornelia the whole house except for his bedroom, which he went in to take a nap while cornelia played with Rufus who looked real scary but was actually real sweetheart. Cornelia didn't like animals, but she liked rufus. Rufus dragged her upstairs to a sleeping Caleb; he pushed Cornelia on the bed next to Caleb and got next to her. Cornelia felt very uncomfortable, until Caleb pulled her closer, thinking she's Rufus. She tried to break free for about twenty minutes, but it seemed like Caleb's grip tighten she decided to take a break, then continued struggling and she heard him murmur something , she stopped struggling to listen.

"Stop moving" Cornelia thought he was talking to Rufus and kept on struggling

Cornelia stopped moving, and just enjoys this

"Wait you're not sleeping"

"I was"

"But you're not now so let go"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because you don't let the person you love go."

****

A-N (I know I totally stole that last part to the author I'm thankful that your idea inspired me to put this in my story so don't sue me. And review or else I won't update and lots of thought)


	4. The way you make me feel

**The way you make me feel**

"Stop moving" Cornelia thought he was talking to Rufus and kept on struggling

Cornelia stopped moving, and just enjoys this

"Wait you're not sleeping"

"I was"

"But you're not now so let go"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because you don't let the person you love go."

"Okay fine but I at least want to get some sleep" with Cornelia no longer moving Caleb slipped into a soft soothing sleep and his grip on Cornelia was relaxed

"Finally" Cornelia said very loud and placed her hand over her mouth. She looked around to find two big brown eyes staring at her

"hey boy" Cornelia said as Rufus came nearer she was standing by the window looking at the lake it was pretty she could imagine herself living here and swimming in the lake every night, she heard Caleb say it was okay to swim in so Cornelia grabbed a towel from Caleb's bathroom and her and Rufus headed downstairs real quietly

"Where are you going" Cornelia stopped and look at the Spanish woman drinking her tea and watching Spanish soap operas

I am just going to sit by the lake you know it is so beautiful and peaceful and I am not tired

"How about you" Cornelia asked taking a seat next to Marie

"I'm just waiting for the cloth's to finish so I can fold them"

"w-what this late"

"Yes" Cornelia did not wait for her response cause the TV. Was already turned off

"It's pretty late how about you catch some sleep and I'll help you tomorrow so you can get this done" Cornelia said

"Thank you" Marie said

"You're welcome"

"Good night miss hale"

"Call me Cornelia"

"Goodnight Cornelia"

"Good night Marie"

Cornelia smiled at the housekeeper as she heads out the room, she turned around to go towards the door and saw Rufus looking all-sad

"Come on you can stand guard" Cornelia waved to Rufus and in seconds the dog was at her feet panting

-

When Cornelia got to the lake she quickly discarded her cloths thinking whether to keep her panties and bra on, then she remembered that she left her bag at the spa and discarded her underwear and bra.

She placed her feet on the water, shivers ran down her spine that she jumped up then through her whole body into the water at first she was cold then the water got warm, and she kept floating around.

Rufus jumped into the water Cornelia was scared because she did not know he could swim then she saw that he was not drowning and ignore it.

Making sure that she keeps an eye on him, Cornelia let her mind drift to Caleb, could it be that she was starting to like him wait she already likes him so could it be she is starting to love him.

Because she love living in his house, she really did not want him to let go even though she said, she could still feel Caleb's arm around her.

She touched the place where he was holding her, and there was an arm around her, Cornelia turned her head to a green eyes man behind her and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You scared me to death," she said as she placed a hand over her chest

"What are you doing this late at night?" Caleb asked her

"Swimming" Cornelia, said as if it wasn't obvious

"I have a pool"

"Yeah but a pool isn't the best place to go skinny dipping"

just as she said that its like his hands fell to her body and was searching for something apparently there was nothing, his hands landed on her private part, her hands quickly went to grab his, he quickly removed his hands, Cornelia was in shock that she couldn't move, if she wasn't holding on to Caleb she would have drowned.

"I'm sorry," Caleb, said looking away from her face

Cornelia could not answer that she only shook her head violently, but she could not help but like the fact that he touch her, and she wanted him to touch more especially between her legs. She was approaching him very slowly that her body was touching his, she realized that he only had his boxers on that a light crimson blush made a way to her face. Caleb felt her on him as much as he liked that he had to ask

"What are you doing" Cornelia's arm was linked across his neck, and bringing his face closer that she could fell his breath on her neck, there face was like one inch away from each other then there lips touched and started to kiss his tongue was asking entrance into her mouth.

"I want you"

"This isn't high school Cornelia you don't get to take anything back"

"I know"

"Do you"

"Yeah"

"Cause I don't want you to say later that you were drunk or I used you in anyway whatsoever" Cornelia's body was pressing against his and her legs were wrapped around him

"I won't"

"And I know you're a virgin"

"No I'm not"

"I know you are, but you should know I'm not"

"Really"

"Yeah" Cornelia could not help but feel hurt, she wanted to know who his first time was. She unwrap her legs from around him

"See"

"Wait I still want to, just not here" Cornelia grabbed his hand and lead him out of the water, Caleb could not believe this

-

Cornelia put her bra and panties back on and used the towel to wipe the water off of Rufus Caleb grabbed his cloths and Cornelia did the same and went from the back of the house, Caleb finished wiping Rufus with a new towel and placed him to bed as he and Cornelia went upstairs.

"Wait you do know your family don't like me right" Cornelia asked she saw too many movies on parents making the in-law's life like hell

"Wait you choose this time to tell me this and yes I know"

"And?"

"I'm not them, and they don't know you to hate you" Caleb said bringing her closer

"If my parents didn't like you I probably wouldn't go out with you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, your parents can make your life hell" Caleb laughed at the look on Cornelia's face

"What's so funny?"

"You"

"Well I wasn't trying to be funny"

"Cornelia what do you think this is"

"What" Cornelia was confused she wasn't sure what this was all she knew was that she liked it and don't want it to end

"Do you want this to be a one night stand?"

"Not really"

"I don't"

"What does that mean" Cornelia was confused about where this was going

"Will you marry me" Cornelia could not believe her ears

"What" Cornelia was in shock?

"Is that a no?"

"No, it's a yes" Cornelia said wrapping her arms around him

"Do you want a ring?"

"Yeah I want a ring," Cornelia said

"Are you sure you don't want a big closet instead"

"Can I have both?" Cornelia asked

"Sure, come on"

"Where are we going?" Cornelia getting up from the bed

"You'll see" Caleb opened the door to a large bedroom one that he did not show Cornelia.

-

Then he opened the door to another room that turns out to be a big closet with lots of cloths and shoes at the end was a red pillow with a box on it

"go get it" Cornelia opened the box and inside of it was a diamond ring, she looked back at him and tears started running down her face, Caleb saw this and came closer.

"You don't like it"

"I love it but how did you know I would say yes"

"I was hoping"

"You do know we only met each other about six months ago"

"Yeah and" Cornelia dint say anything but hold him close to her until she heard her phone ring she got it and then In seconds was in panic Caleb came in the room to see the look on his fiancé's face

"What's the matter?

"Will went into labor something's wrong with the baby they need to do a c-section on her"

"Where is she?"

"She's on her way to the hospital" Caleb threw her cloths at her as he put some pants on and grab a shirt he didn't wait for her to put a shirt or shoes on he just grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside of the house

"What are you doing?"

"I promised you that you wouldn't get in trouble with Will and I keep my promises" Cornelia smiled at him and was scared as the car went from zero miles to one hundred. Cornelia never got the chance to put her shirt on, neither did Caleb when they got to the hospital they both were shirtless

-

"Hey is she okay" Cornelia asked Irma who was sitting on a chair waiting

"We don't know yet" Matt said pacing around

"Where's your shirt at" even though the situation was serious Irma was smirking at Cornelia

"Um" Cornelia realized that she was just in her white bra and every man in the hospital was looking at her

"Cornelia here's your shirt" Caleb handed Cornelia the shirt from earlier

"What were you two doing" Irma had big grin on her face waiting for the answer

"Not now Irma" Cornelia said putting her shirt on

"Yeah not the time for this" tarranee said wanting to know too but was worried about will

"Are you the family of Wilma?" A nurse walked in with a paper in hand

"Yeah" Matt said

"How is she" haylin asked

"Oh my god you're Cornelia hale can I have an autograph" the nurse

"My best friend just had a c-section we want to know what happen and you're asking for an autograph do you have a heart lady" Cornelia started yelling she didn't know why but she stopped as she feel Caleb take her hand

"Wow is she ticked," said Irma

"She had some internal bleeding, but everything's okay" the nurse started

"How's the baby" Tarranee being a doctor knew when one thing's good the other might not be

"The baby's fine even though she's premature she's healthy but we have to keep her here for two months" everyone sighed

"Everything is going to be okay Matt I promise" Cornelia touched Matt on the arm and smiled at him, she saw that he was tired

"Can we see her?" Caleb asked

"Yes but she wants to see you first" the nurse pointed to Cornelia

"Oh great here comes the yelling" Cornelia said as she unhook her hand to Caleb's as she enters the room

-

"Hey, how are you doing?" Cornelia said as she see will lying on the bed

"I'm fine"

"You're not yelling" Cornelia was confused because Will was not mad at her

"Do you want me to yell?"

"No, what is the matter" will looked sad

"I am worn out"

"Yeah so is Matt" Cornelia felt for both of her friends

"I'm so tired Cornelia, and I'm scared" will said

"So is it a girl or a boy" Cornelia changed the subject will and Matt didn't want to know so they didn't ask the doctor when they went for their check-up

"Oh, we have a baby girl" will said as if it's been ten years that she can't remember

"Congrats" Cornelia said sitting next to her best friend

"I'm scared Cornelia" Will started to cry

"Everything is going to be fine" Cornelia hugged her then took will's hand in hers

"Wait that is an engagement ring" Will was holding Cornelia's hand

"Yeah Caleb asked me to marry him"

"Cornelia" will's brow furrowed

"What?" Cornelia saw the look on will's face

"You only know the guy for like six months

"And" Cornelia asked she did not see the problem

"Do not you think that is too soon and do you even love him

"Yes I do" Cornelia said in a way that shocked will, she never talk about any guy like that

"Send him in

"Matt" Cornelia asked

"No, Caleb" Cornelia was confused about why will wanted to see Caleb

-

Cornelia went outside and sent Caleb in who came out after two minutes

"Hey dude she wants you next" Caleb had a confuse, more of a stunned look on his face as he pointed to Matt

"What did she say to you?" Cornelia asked as she saw the look on Caleb's face

"She threaten to break my neck if I hurt you," Cornelia laughed cause doesn't matter the situation will would always try to protect her

After everyone finished talking to will everyone headed home except for Matt that wanted to stay with will Cornelia would take her first shift with will tomorrow but for now she wanted to spend the night with her fiancé wow the word sounded weird in her mouth but a good weird.

-

Cornelia opened the door to her condominium, went to her room, and fell on her bed, when she looked at the clock it was one in the morning.

Cornelia closed her eyes, startled when Caleb sat on the bed

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm just tired, and never want to have kids" Caleb could not help but frown he wanted little Calebs and Cornelias. Cornelia lifted her head and saw the look on his face. Wait was he hurt when she said that

"Is something wrong?" Cornelia asked

"Do you think this engagement is a good thing?" he said

"Don't you because I do"

"It's because we don't know that much about each other"

"Then we should learn how about Saturday cause tomorrow I have to look after will" Cornelia offered, she realized Caleb was right they don't know anything about each other

"Your bags"

"Oh I forgot"

"I'll go get them for you tomorrow" Caleb

"Thank you" Cornelia yawned

"Goodnight my love" Caleb lied next to her

"Goodnight my prince"

* * *

**AN: the more reviews i get the faster i'l update. and i want people to tell me what they want to happen **

**i loved writing this chapter**


	5. Secrets revealed

Hey guys I'm like really loving this story so I'm updating as fast as I can I love this chap so much. Thank you to the people who reviewed I'm so thankful it's thanks to you that I'm updating. So I know the engagement was fast but what makes you think it will last. So read on to see.

****

angelove

angelove89

nour

shinzochi

CCRox4Eva

**Secrets revealed**

"Good morning Mr. hale you're in early" Samantha a brown haired girl about Cornelia is with the glasses on below her blue eyes

"Good morning Samantha" Howard said as he take the mail from his assistant and looking over them "I just couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get some work done, what's our schedule for today" he said as he walk into his office

"Cornelia called in sick cause **Will just had her baby and they're taking turns looking over her"** following her boss

"Anything else" sat on his desk, looked up at her, and saw how much she looked like her mother

****

"Yes Caleb hart called asking for an _emergency _meeting"

"Oh Caleb I meant to call him and tell him his service is no longer required" picked up the phone then realizing it was six in the morning placed it down. Sam continued telling him about the meetings he was having today and he listened carefully but he couldn't help but notice **the resemblance of her and her mother she didn't look anything like him (why would he say that! Because this chapter is very dramatic)**

-

-

****

At the hospital Cornelia and Matt were there

"So will are you **going back to work after the baby's fine,**" Cornelia asked as the three look at the hospital nursery

"Yes" will had her hand inside the tube thing shaking the little baby's hand"

"No who will take care of our baby" Matt said as if he's just walked into the conversation

"My mom,and there's day cares" will started leaving the nursery and Matt snatched her arm violently

"You want strangers to handle our baby"

"Matt relax I have to go to work or **we'll lose the house**" will releasing her arm from matt's dangerous grip

"**I know you make more money than I do but I would like it if you didn't throw that at me every time**"

"Guys this is a hospital keep it down" Cornelia said shushing her two friends

"**Stay out of this you has no idea what love is about,**" Matt said angrily forgetting that it was Cornelia who introduced them

"What" Cornelia said in disbelief?

"**You don't or you wouldn't marry someone you know nothing about**" will agreed

"**Like your freaking marriage is perfect, you can't even see that someone is trying to steal what's yours or that you have an unfaithful marriage**" Cornelia said angrily stomping out of the hospital leaving both will and Matt in shock

****

"What does she mean by that?"

Will asks confusingly

"I don't know" Matt looked uncomfortable

-

-

"Mr. Hale, Mr. Hart is here" Samantha walked in wtih caleb not far behind

"Come on in Caleb"

"Mr. hale I'd like to…"

"One sec, **I know you feel for my daughter and I have to agree that you have a positive affect on her"**

"**Mr. hale I don't want to work for you anymore**, when I came here I was hoping to discuss a business plan with you not get stuck with your daughter" then a smile formed on Caleb's lips "**but I'm glad you did cause she's amazing but I don't want her to be a project to me cause I love her"**

"What"

"And **I asked her to marry me** and she said yes"

"**I must be thinking up stuff because you just said you asked my daughter to marry you and she said yes"**

"She did"

**"Are you out of your mind this wasn't the plan"**

"You told me to teach her what love is all about" then he paused suddenly as if he is trying to remember something "love is about having someone that cares about you and she has that"

"**You two know nothing of each other"**

**"You knew nothing of me when you hire me"**

"Then tell me

"**My name is Caleb hart I own one of the largest malls in the world, I started the company when I was just sixteen** and I came here to see if we could work together"

"Caleb hart the Caleb hart"

"I don't want you to say it like that

"So what business did you want to discuss my boy?

After Caleb and Howard had hours, of talking about the engagement and the business he gave in to the marrying part because all he wanted was for a rich person to love his daughter and he did.

-

-

"Hey Sam" Cornelia said walking in into the room wearing a dark blue casual dress

"Hi"

"Where's my dad"Cornelia asks

"He is in a meeting" Sam answered

"I need some info"Cornelia

"On what" Sam asks

"More like a who Caleb Hart"

"What did you want to know?" Sam asks

"Everything" Cornelia said she know Caleb would tell her everything about him but she wanted to know some things in advancre

"Okay let me help you look through some files" Samantha offered

"thanks" after minutes of going through each file with the name H the tings were not in order so it was harder to find the name

"Man this is hard why those in order aren't," Cornelia asked

"I'll fix them when we're done" the basket of folder fell on the two girls' head

"Ha, ha" Cornelia was laughing so hard

"What is so funny?" Samantha asked

"You, look at your face" Cornelia couldn't breath she hold up her compact mirror in front of Sam's face

"Oh ha, ha" Sam said as she fixed her hair

"Ha, ha" Cornelia finally was able to breath but couldn't stop laughing

"We are acting like sisters" Cornelia pointed out

****

"Yeah sisters" said in a sad voice

"Hey, I found it" Cornelia was holding the folder up in the air

"What does it says" Samantha asks

Caleb hart

Age: 23

"Blah, blah" Cornelia said as she skips over all the things she already knew

"Who's he in the meeting with" Cornelia asked

"Caleb" Samantha said as she look at Cornelia's folder, Cornelia saw but ignored it

****

"Work is special

What does that mean" Cornelia

"Read the note"

"What the fuck" Cornelia had a look of disbelief in her face

"What's the matter" Cornelia was heading for her dad's office when Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You can't go in there"

"It's my dad's office now let go of me "

"**It's my dad's office too you don't see me rushing in**" Samantha said on the verge of tears "**I've seen all the things he gives you and I have to wait for him to give me a present in secret"**

"Excuse me, what did you just say, **cause since I was sixteen I had to work for anything I got so the houses, and cars I inherit them they were not given to me**" Cornelia said bitterly releasing her arm a little

"Oh no he's going to be mad at me" shaking hysterically and her grip on Cornelia's arm tightened

"Let go of me you bitch" Cornelia tried to get her to release her hand but it only tighten harder then before

"I am not a bitch" Cornelia's arm started to get red

"Well the apple didn't fall too far from the tree" Cornelia said in a bitter tone but was in shock when Samantha's hand hit her face

"How dare you raise your hand on me?" Cornelia had her hand up to slap her then the door open

**"CORNELIA don't you dare hit her" her father said in a harsh tone and Samantha released her arm**

**"I guess your secret is over huh dad or should I say ex-dad**" Cornelia was acting as if she was a bit drunk even though she was not

"What are you saying?" her dad said

"I am so sorry it slipped" Samantha said in apologetic voice

"I can explain" her dad said

"I don't want to hear it what I' am so piss about is that you would hire someone to take me out don't you think I'm capable of getting a date" she said to her father

Then she turned her attention to Caleb "and you took it, I believed everything you said but I guess its part of the job" Cornelia dropped the ring in front of his feet. Caleb was in shock how could a day start so good then goes bad.

Before she was out the door, she punched Samantha on the cheek and Samantha fell to the floor.

"For the record" Cornelia said trying to keep her voice form breaking "**I QUIT" she got her folder and dropped it in the shredder**

the more review the faster i'll update


	6. it was always you

**What Hurts the Most?**

AN: Okay guys I'll only update if the following people review.

-

Nour- Cant tell you, you just have to read and find out

Nolechic512- he will just not this chapter

CCRox4Eva- glad you are enjoying the story and you're right nothing goes right for Caleb including this chapter.

Angelove89- can't tell you so read and find out

Angelove-whoa slow down one chap at a time read this one and waits for the next

Shinzochi- thanks for reviewing love the O-O they look shocked like eyes

-

-

Hey the following people I love the fact that you reviewed the previous chapters if you're reading please review the more review the faster I'll update. If there's something you don't like, feel free to tell me and I'll change it. Muchas Gracias

Mistmagic

Lebaneseprincessdado

Kainaaat

Racheljhonson

Randomnessgoddess

-

-

The phone was ringing constantly and Cornelia refused to pick it up, she just knew who ever it was she didn't want to talk to them it was October and she would have to get out of the depress state she was in because she had to host the annual Hale Halloween ball even though she didn't want to. Cornelia picked up the phone and looked at caller ID and most of them were from Caleb, her dad, will, matt, the other girls, Lillian and her mom. She clicked on her mom and dialed the number and phone ringed constantly and when Cornelia was about to hang up her mom's voice came through the phone.

"Cornelia, honey I've been calling you all day long are you alright" Elizabeth said in a worried voice over the phone

"I'm fine mom" Cornelia's voice sounded like she was crying even though she wasn't

"You don't sound fine are you sick"

"Does Heart broken and betrayed count" Cornelia started to cry again

"Of course it does" Elizabeth said encouragingly

"Then I'm very sick" Cornelia said in a loud sob

"Do you need me to come take care of you?" Elizabeth asked

"No" Cornelia sniffed

"Are you sure"

"Is it okay if I come to see you?" Cornelia asked

"Sure honey, you never have to ask"

-

-

Cornelia finished cleaning up and putting her cloths on and had a bag full of cloths that she would need while she was there. When she opened the door Caleb was sitting on the front step.

"What are you doing here?" Cornelia standing in front of the man she had once not so long ago promise to marry

"Trying to get the courage to knock on your door" Caleb said in a sad voice as he stands up, allowing cornelia to see his eyes which were reddish white from crying, just like Cornelia's

"What do you want Caleb" Cornelia's voice soften

"I came to return your bags" he said handing them to her

"Thanks anything else" she opened the door and place them inside

"To say I'm sorry and ask for your forgiveness" Caleb said in a sad voice

"You're forgiven" Cornelia's voice went harsh again

"Good so can we talk" Caleb was definitely clueless

"I forgave you, which is what you ask for right" Cornelia asked

"I was hoping we could be the way we were"

"That's not going to happen" Cornelia stated flatly

"Cornelia, I didn't want to work for your dad…" Caleb was cut off by Cornelia's harsh statement

"Tell someone that wants to hear it" Cornelia said throwing her bags in the back of her car

"I said I was sorry"

"Sometimes sorry doesn't work there's something more to be said" Cornelia soften her voice, her throat was dry from all of the crying that it hurts when she spoke

"Then tell me what that is and I'll say it" Caleb waving his hands in the air like a maniac Cornelia wanted to laugh but she couldn't looking at him broke her heart and took what ever happiness she once had

"I can't do that" Cornelia said trying to stop tears from falling down her face

"I know I was stupid" Caleb stated

"You're telling me" Cornelia said in a sarcastic voice that pierced through Caleb's heart

"Cornelia I'm sorry and the offer still stands"

"What Offer?" Cornelia knew what he was talking about but wanted to see if he was dumb enough to repeat it

"The offer of you being my wife" Cornelia stated in her mind _yes he is _

"What makes you think that I want to marry you now?" Cornelia turned her attention to him

"Because of the way you looked at me when we were at the lake" Caleb said, he sees that same look right now

"Remove your hand, goodbye Caleb; go back to your perfect family and your millionaire job" Cornelia said as she close the hood of the car

"How did you" Caleb started but was interrupted

"I have internet"

"Right"

"Your family should be happy to hear we're no longer together" Cornelia said in a sad voice but still managed to smile

"What" Caleb was confuse

"They googled me I know it and I'm sure they don't want their perfect son dating a whore who didn't go to college" Cornelia said in a hurt voice

"I'm sure you could if you want to" Caleb offered as a word of encouragement

"I got to go" Cornelia clasped her seat bell and checks her mirror

"Cornelia when I said I loved you I meant it" Caleb took her hand in his but she pulled it back

-

-

Cornelia drove away looking at Caleb in the rear view mirror and a tear slide down her face and she shook her head as a way to get him out of her mind. When Cornelia got over to her mom's home she was welcomed by the employees who took her bag and parked her car.

-

-

"Cornelia honey you look horrible" Elizabeth said as she takes her daughter's face in her hand

"Thanks mom" Cornelia said removing her mother's hand and walked towards the large stair case

"Aw I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" taking Cornelia's hand and patting it

"I know, I'm going upstairs' to change"

Good idea then when you come down we can have lunch

Cornelia went upstairs to her bedroom which looks the same since she left it, all her ice skating trophies, medals, plaques hang somewhere, her posters in the wall, she placed her cloths in the drawers and the closet when she looked down she saw her ice skating shoes and stoop down to get it.

"You were with me all the way, since I could walk. I'm sorry" Cornelia placed the shoe back and looked at her self in the mirror and realized that her mom kept the room exactly how she left it, not removing Cornelia's perfect guys list. She picked it up and looked at it

__

Must call me beautiful not hot

Call me when I hang up on him

Stand up for me even if I don't ask

Watch me while I sleep

Cry when I cry

Put off work to be with me

Not afraid to lose

Understands that shopping is my first love

Put his hart at stake

Cornelia realized that she spelled heart like Caleb's last name and laugh. Can't believe that this was still here she made this when she was thirteen years old. All of her friends would laugh at her telling her no one would meet her criteria's and someone did meet it. She wanted to call will and tell her but she was mad at her, and the others were at work or out of town.

Cornelia went downstairs to see her mom sitting in the living room, she placed her must be list in her pocket. And sat next to her mom

"Mom do you know about Samantha" Cornelia didn't know how to ask the question

"The fact that she's your half sister" Cornelia was surprised at her mom's words

"Yeah, wait you know how come you aren't mad at dad for that"

"Honey I was mad fifteen years ago" Elizabeth took her daughter's hand and hold it knowing that this must be hard for her

"But Samantha is twenty" Cornelia said not understanding what her mom was saying

"Your dad found out when she was five years old"

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Cornelia said removing her hand from her mom's

"Cornelia, remember when I was pregnant with Lillian and you asked me why I had a baby inside my stomach" Cornelia shook her head "and you ask me how she got in there"

"Yeah so" Cornelia looked at her mom confusingly not catching where she's going with this

"So if we just brought this girl one year younger then you how would you feel?" Elizabeth said

"I'd like to know where she came from" Cornelia felt sad and remembered what Sam had told her

"And we couldn't do that to you" Elizabeth was studying her daughter hoping she would say something

__

"It's my dad's office now let go of me "

"**It's my dad's office too you don't see me rushing in**" Samantha said on the verge of tears "**I've seen all the things he gives you and I have to wait for him to give me a present in secret"**

"Excuse me, what did you just say, **cause since I was sixteen I had to work for anything I got so the houses, and cars I inherit them they were not given to me**" Cornelia said bitterly releasing her arm a little

"Where's her mom" Cornelia said half minded

"Her mom died when she was five years old"

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Cornelia brought her feet to her body wrapping her arms around her legs and placing her head on her knee

"Honey you thought your dad was god that he couldn't do anything wrong it would destroy you if you found out" Elizabeth said stroking her daughter's hair

"But mom"

"Your dad told me what happen"

"What does he expect me to apologize for punching her

"You punched her" her mom said in shock

"Yeah she slapped me" Cornelia could still feel her cheeks burning

"And I heard you quit, and destroyed your job history" Elizabeth

"Yeah" Cornelia said carelessly

"What are you going to do now?" her mom asked

"I don't know, it's not like I need a job"

"But you need something to do"

"I know maybe I could go back to college"

"College really" Cornelia shook her head and her mom didn't say anything else knowing better to mess with this great opportunity

"Is that the famous Cornelia's list" her mom asked seeing her mess with the piece of paper in the palm of her hand

"Yeah mom" Cornelia handed it to her

"Honey you know no guy will meet those needs" she said taking the paper from her

"One did" Cornelia said her voice near breaking point

"Who" her mom said as she brought her daughter closer

"Caleb" Cornelia said she loved the sound of his name and everything about him, and someone he had became a part of her life with all of his intruding

"Where is he and how come you too aren't already married

"I don't know" Cornelia turned her face the other way to hide the tears from her mom

"What Happened?" her mom said

"He asked me to marry him" Cornelia said lifting her head of her knee

"When" Elizabeth knew of a possible relationship but she was shocked of an engagement because that was the main problem Cornelia had was guys that are afraid of commitment.

"Last week, he asked me to marry him after knowing me for only six month

"Did you want to marry him?

"Yeah I did

"Do you still want to?" her mom removed a hair hanging from her face and placed it behind her ear

"He lied to me" Cornelia brought her knee closer to her body in a little ball

"About what he did for your dad" Elizabeth asks

"How do you know these things?" Cornelia asked confusingly

"Your dad told me, honey you know how convincing your dad can be" Cornelia shook her head meaning she knew

"He should have told me" she said her voice breaking at that point

"If he did would you still be with him" Cornelia have been asking the same question but having being asked it she was forced to answer

"Probably, no" she said a tear sliding down her face

"See" her mom lifted her chin up to meet her eyes

"So it's my entire fault" Cornelia started to cry and her mom brought her into a hug

"No, but you're partly to blame, from what I hear you guys are a perfect match" Elizabeth said holding her daughter tighter

"Why would you say that?" Cornelia lifted her face

"He owns thousands of malls" her mom said before breaking the hug

"Thanks mom" Cornelia said

"You welcome" her mom said from a distant that Cornelia barely hears it

__

Ringing

"Caleb I know you're mad at me for not listening to you and I'm sorry" Cornelia left a message for him

Now Cornelia's phone ringing it was Caleb

"Caleb, I'm so sorry the truth is I love you and I do want to marry you" Cornelia stopped shortly because the other person's voice was not Caleb

"This is Dr. Gerald and I'm sorry Mr. Hart had a car accident" Cornelia's heart stopped for a mere second then came racing in

"What is he ok?" she said the words barely escaping her mouth

"His car well will never make it, but he might" the doctor said at the end of the other line

"Where is he at?" Cornelia's lips asked but Cornelia was not in commute her brain wasn't functioning nothing was she was in complete shock. The doctor gives Cornelia the address and she copied it down

"Is there anyone we can notify of his crash that would know his medical history?" the doctor said in the other line snapping Cornelia out of her thoughts

"His family" cornelia didn't know what to say, but she knew that her family and friends knew her medical history like the back of their hands, since she didn't know any of Caleb's friends his family was the next best answer.

"Do you know how I can reach them?" Cornelia knew the number to the Spa but she didn't want to get into explanations

"I'll go get them" Cornelia said not willing to wait

"Ok but please hurry, the next three hours are crucial" the doctor said before hanging up

-

-

"Hey Cameron I need you to come with me" Cornelia raced inside the resort to find Cameron and grabbed her arm

"Where" Cameron was doing her nails

"To the hospital your brother is in trouble" when Cameron heard that she snatch away her arm

"Get your hands off of me, I'm not going anywhere"

"Yes you are, because I'll be damn if I'm going to let Caleb die because you refuse to go somewhere" Cornelia said she wanted to cry but not when this girl was pissing her off so much

"That would make all of us happier, I would" Cameron said returning her attention to her nails

"You bitch even if it takes me kicking your ass and tying you to the back of this car you're coming with me" Cornelia was done playing nice not when Caleb could stop breathing at anytime

"What's going on?" Anna was called down because of ruckus and to make a stop to it to find her sister and Caleb's supposed girlfriend about to have a brawl

"That girl just threatened me" Cameron said trying to sound innocent

"Your brother's life is in danger and you say let him die" Cornelia had enough but Anna was already in the middle

"Bitch" Anna turned to her sister sending death glares at her. Then her attention went back to Cornelia "is he okay"

"He was in a car accident and I need someone that knows his medical history" before Cornelia could finish Anna cut in

"I do" she said pointing to her self

"Can you come with me?" the two was already heading towards the exit

"Yeah" Anna said shaking her head

"Cameron tell mom and dad" Anna said looking at her sister who was doing her nails and acting like she didn't care

****

Okay review and I'll update okay that's a promise I have projects and stuff to do so it may be a little longer but no more then three weeks based on reviews


	7. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Caleb has been in a coma for a month now and he has not waked up still, Cornelia has never left his side for more than an hour. She hired doctors to tend to him around the clock and notify her of any change it was thanks giving break and the gang thought they should drag Cornelia away for her own good and have a girl's night out with dinner and a movie.

"Hey Cornelia" the group said quietly standing at the door of the hospital room

"Hi" Cornelia looked at her friends, she has not seen them in months and somehow they all seem to have change to her

"How is he?" Will asked coming closer

"Still nothing" Cornelia said releasing Caleb's hand

"He hasn't gotten any better" Tarranee sat next to Cornelia as the others stood up

"Well his wounds are healed and he's not paralyze but"

"But"

"He hasn't move on his own for a month" Cornelia had a sad tone

"What did the doctors say?" haylin wrapping her hands around her friend

"The doctors say he has a concussion but nothing major they expect him to wake up in the next week," Cornelia said on the verge of tears

"Anything else" Irma asked standing there she felt Cornelia's pain even though she joke about everything but she knows how serious being in a comma can mean

"If he doesn't get out of the comma in a month he might die" a tear slide down her face "and I don't know what to do" Will brought her best friend closer into a hug and the whole gang joined in

"Okay let's get out of these cloths we're going to dinner"

"I don't want to" Cornelia resisted getting up

"Cornelia, sweetie you've been here everyday and that can't be healthy," Tarranee said in a modest tone

"I have a jacket" Cornelia raised her jacket up at tarranee

"I mean mentally having to look at him lying there" tarranee place a hand on Cornelia's arm comfortingly

"Tarranee could you please not counsel me" Cornelia removed tarranee's hand on her arm

"I'm sorry I'm a psychologist" Tarranee shrugged

"I know but I don't want to feel like a patient" Cornelia folded her arm over her chest

"How about we go to my place and order Chinese food nothing fancy," Irma said looking at her friend hoping that she will agree

"How does that sound" haylin said heading for the door and dragging Cornelia with her

Cornelia nodded slightly "that sounds good but I can't stay long" and the gang cheered silently cause they were still in the hospital

"Great" the gang said all hands wrapped around each other

"Are you sure you don't want to change" will asked

"Then I'm not going" Cornelia stopped dead in her tracks

"You're perfect let's go" will said wrapping her hands around her neck and the five exited the hospital holding hands and laughing

-

-

"Howard we need to talk" Elizabeth said walking in the room

"What about" Howard said as he look over some papers that were in front of him

"Our marriage" she said taking a seat across from his

"What of it" he said not removing his gaze from his paper

"I've stuck with you through all of the things since the past fifteen years because of our daughters but they're old enough to take care if them selves" she started but was cut off

"What are you saying" Howard placed the paper back on the table to look at his wife

"I'm saying that the girls are old enough to take care of them selves that I want a divorce

"Who's the guy?" Howard said sending a glare at her

"There's no guy," Elizabeth said in a chuckle at he husband's words

There has to be a reason why you would want to have a divorce

I'm just tired"

"Of I" said hitting the table and scaring Elizabeth

"Yes"

"Are you tired of me" Howard stood up,

"Yes the only reason I stay is because of my daughters" Elizabeth got up from the table "and that reason is finished and I want out" she started to leave

"You will never get out do you hear me" Howard grabbed her arm violently

"It's not your choice" she pulled her arm back but failed miserably

"It damn well is" Howard strike her across the face and she fell on the floor

"Mom" Lillian came in running kneeling next to her mother

"Oh" Elizabeth groaned in pain "We are done do you hear me" she got up and

"Lillian go to your room" Howard ordered his daughter as he took a step forward

"No I will not" Lillian stand defensively and firm ground ready to take anything her dad dishes out

"Young lady are you talking back to me"

"No amount of money can make me leave dad," Lillian said knowing her dad's next word

"How dare you speak to me like that" Howard lifted his hand and strike Lillian on the face sending her backward

"Lillian" Elizabeth scream as her daughter hit the floor then she took a step forward stepped forward "get the hell out of my house this instant" she said pointing at the door

"This is my house," Howard said pointing at himself

"Actually this is Cornelia's house which she gave to me so it's our house" Lillian stood up went to the books and picked a paper and handed to her dad "you heard her get out before we call the cops now" she said wiping her lips which was bloody and her nose was bleeding too

-

-

The girls were eating at the Chinese place, instead because it was closer to the hospital and Cornelia decided to change into some short pants and a tank top and a jacket like casual and a hat on her head.

"So are you and Caleb still going to get marry" Will asked as the group sat down

"Do you care?" Cornelia shot her a glare

"Of course I do" will said

"Because last time I checked you were against the whole idea," Cornelia said bitterly

"Cornelia" the gang said in a sad tone

"I give up on love I can't win" Cornelia said putting her hands in her pocket

"You want to tell me that all you're doing for that boy you don't love him," Haylin said in a modest kind of way

"No, I'm not telling you that but I'm telling you that I still have a knife sticking out of my backside Will" turned her face to Haylin that was sitting next to her to ignore her Best friends look

"Isn't that matt" Haylin said as she look at the window of the Chinese place

"Hey matt" Irma called out the window but tarranee stopped her

"What are you?" Irma said and tarranee turned her face back to the window, matt had a girl with him

"Who's that?" Irma asked

"The tramp" cornelia said bitterly "I can't believe her"

"I can't believe him" Will got up so quick that she spilled her smoothie she got at the smoothie palace

"Will don't" haylin shouted after her but will was long gone

"I'm going to handle that bitch" Will said as Cornelia got up too but she took her smoothie with her while the others left there's

"Handle him she's mine" Cornelia grabbed will's arm

"Hey Cassandra we need to talk" Cornelia waved to the blonde hair girl who was with matt

"Hey Cornelia so I heard you quit that's new" she said in her squeaky voice

"I heard you're a whore wait that's not new but what's new is that you would lay your hand on married men," Cornelia said bitterly

"Well so" Cassandra said playing with a stand of hair

"So this one is not just any married men" Cornelia was blonde but she was not dumb but this girl, this girl gave blondes bad names and she wanted to do things to her, horrible things

"Oh why is that" she said still toying with that strand of hair

"Because he's my best friend's husband you whore" Cornelia was loosing her temper quickly

"Are you blackmailing him" Irma came running

"No, I'm just giving him what he asked for" Cassandra said no longer toying with the stand of hair

"Oh yeah what's that" Tarranee said curiously

"A raise he said he'd do anything to get it," Cassandra return to playing with the stand of hair and giggling endlessly

"I can't believe you how could you do that" the gang heard will and matt arguing on the other side

"Babe just let me explain" Matt said defensively raising his arm up as Will punch him

"I don't want to hear it" will said walking away

"Matt come here" said in a seductive voice

"No, matt come here" Cornelia called not removing her gaze from Cassandra "I'd like to make you an offer" Cornelia said

"An offer" Matt questioned

"I'd like you to work for me as my new assistant since I'm going to go to school now I need someone to keep me grounded

"Thanks Cornelia but don't you think" Matt was cut off by Cornelia

"I'll double what ever Will is making" Cornelia said cause will is a special kids program she gets paid twice what ever a normal teacher would make

"You will" Matt said in shock

"You will" Cassandra didn't know what Will was making but matt seemed surprise and shock so it must be more then what he was going to pay him

"Yes cause I can't stand my friend working for that bitch" Cornelia said in Cassandra's face

"Who are you calling a bitch you wash out" Cassandra snapping her finger and rolling her eyes

"Like your hair color" Cornelia said messing with her hair and imitating Cassandra by giggling endlessly "last I check I could land a job in a second"

"Ugh" said in anger and started to walk away

"Wait I forgot something" Cornelia waved at her and she stopped "Will" Cornelia handed will a cup of smoothie

"Thanks" will took it from her and walked towards Cassandra

"Ugh, oh I can't stand you" Cassandra stomped out of the Parking lot

"See you in hell" Cornelia turned around and started to walk away

"I can't believe you did that," Irma said in an amused laugh

"No one messes with my best friends and get away with it" Cornelia smiled

"Thanks cornelia" Matt said in a sympathy kind of voice but still thankful

"You mister are in hot water" Haylin shook her finger in front of matt's face in disapproval

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Matt turned to will

"I told you money isn't what matters because it's our money" grabbed his shirt

"I know now" he kissed her

"Aw" the whole gang cooed as the two lovebirds kissed

"So Cornelia when do I start" Matt said as soon as the kiss ended

"Anytime you want and you can work at home so you can take care of your baby" Cornelia said and walked away

"Oh Cornelia we meant to ask but will you be the baby's godmother" will stopped her from leaving

"I'd love to, but just because we're friends mean you get special treatment" Cornelia crossed her arm acting serious

"I understand" matt shook his head

"And that means if I'm traveling so are you but I'll try to focus my work here most of the time" Cornelia said

"Thanks Cornelia and we're sorry" matt started but will continued "we don't want you to give up on love cause no one should, love is what keeps us alive and with hope" the two said together and Cornelia smiled at them

"I should go" Cornelia walked back to her car and drove to the hospital

-

-

When Cornelia got to the hospital, Anna was there and there were doctors running in and out of Caleb's room. Cornelia had something in her stomach that troubled her, and cause her to start running towards the room full speed.

"What's going on?" Cornelia said half out of breath

"Caleb woke up" Anna said excitedly

"Is he okay" Cornelia asked as she took in a bit of air into her lungs

"He's fine they're just checking the swelling in his brain" Anna responded in a calm way

"Thank god" Cornelia says as she stood back up her breath a little shallow

"So what's going on?" Anna looked over at Cornelia

"What oh we me and my friends went to a Chinese food place and" Cornelia was cut off

"I mean what's going to happen with you and Caleb" Cornelia has been thinking the same thing

"I don't know" Cornelia bit her lip

"Cornelia I should warn you Caleb is not so great at following rules"

"I just want to see him awake," Cornelia, said looking at the girl in front of her

"So you're not expecting anything in return," Anna said in a flat tone

"Even if was going to marry someone else I would still do this for him" Cornelia said uncomfortably not liking the idea of Caleb marrying someone else

"Wow, you know what cornelia," said in a quick gasp

"What" Cornelia looked at the girl resembling her brother that has turned to face her?

"I hope my brother marry you" Anna said

"Why is that" Cornelia asks

"Because you would make a great addition to our family"

"Thanks"

"Not to mention you're the only one that my brother listens to," Anna added

"That can't be true he loves you" Cornelia

"Because I'm his sister"

"Ms. Hart, Mr. Hart wishes to see you" a doctor walked out towards the two

"I'll be right back" it pained Cornelia that Caleb did not ask for her

"Okay" she said as she sits down in the waiting room

-

-

"Caleb, oh my god are you alright" Anna threw her hands around her brother's neck while keeping her balance not wanting to knock him over and cause even more swelling in his brain

"I will be as soon as those people give me my pants," Caleb said in a harsh tone as he releases his sister

"You are not ready to leave and we promise Ms. Hale that we wouldn't let you leave until you are completely fine," the doctor said defensively, because if the daggers coming out of Caleb's eyes were real he would be dead by now

"Ms. Hale?" Caleb raised his eyebrows in question

"Cornelia has been here everyday taking care of you," Anna said sitting in the bed next to her brother

"Why the hell would you let her do that," Caleb said in a bitter voice of ungratefulness

"Maybe because she's the one that saved your life" Anna said quietly but stopped from the look on her brother's face

"Mr. Hart I have to reconsider you get back into bed," The doctor said

"She's been so worried about you Caleb" Anna tried to save the doctor of Caleb's daggers that was been thrown at him

"I don't know why" Caleb said running his hands through his hair

"Because you were in a comma" the doctor said but stopped as the two green emerald eyes peered through him

"I don't need anyone to take care of me I'm completely able to take care of my self," Caleb said moving around the room in search of his cloths

"Why are you so angry?" Anna said in a childish voice that seemed to calm Caleb down

"I don't know why she would do that after what I did" Caleb said in a tone, which took Anna by surprise, his voice was that caring.

"What did you do" anna was afraid to ask but did anyway way as the words escaped her lips

"Just tell those people to give me my cloths," Caleb said in pure anger not wanting to answer his sister's question

"Here if you want it so badly" Anna threw the cloths at Caleb "but at least say thank you to the person that spent most of their time taking care of you" Anna said angrily

"I won't let you leave" the doctors said as Caleb put his cloths on in a rush

"It's not your choice" Caleb's voice was bitter and cold

"Ms. Hale hire me to ensure your well-being," the doctor said in the most calm and convincing voice

"What ever she's paying I'll double it," Caleb said

"I Mr. Hart have a loyalty to this family and loyalty doesn't come in a price," the doctor said in disgust before he exited the room

"Whatever" Caleb said as he exited through the window

"Caleb" Anna called after her brother; Cornelia came running in the room thinking something was wrong

"Where's caleb?" Cornelia asked

"He left" Anna said in a sad voice

"Without saying goodbye to me, he hates me that much" Cornelia sat on the bed where Caleb once laid

"He doesn't hate you cornelia," Anna said wrapping her hands around her shoulders

"That's the only reason someone would walk out on someone that has been taking care of them"

"I'm so sorry," Anna said

"So am I?" Cornelia said in anger

"I should go" Anna headed for the door but the doctor Caleb had tried to bribe stopped her shortly

"Ms. Hart" he started in a hush tone

"Yes" Anna said turning towards the doctor

"You should warn your brother to not fly until the swelling in his brain has gone down" The doctor said his voice getting lower making it hard for Anna to hear

"I will" Anna said exiting the Hospital

-

-

Cornelia was in her car crying when her phone ring she was hoping it was Caleb

"Caleb" Cornelia was waiting for a man's voice to hear but all she heard was a loud sob

"Hello who's this" Cornelia

"Cornelia" the person in the other line said

"Lillian" Cornelia said realizing it is her sister's voice

"Yeah" she said as she sniff and blow her nose

"What's the matter?" Cornelia said in a worried voice

"Dad was talking to mom and he hit her and when I came to stop him he hit me," she said as her sobs became louder

"He did what" Cornelia's voice cut through the phone line and into Lillian's stomach that made her regret telling Cornelia

"Cornelia I'm scared" she was not sure who she was scared more of the fact that her dad might come back or what her sister might do

"Don't worry I'll handle it, hey you want to go get a tattoo tomorrow with me" Cornelia trying to cheer her sister up

"Can it say I hate dad?" she said as she stop crying

"Sure it can say anything you want" Cornelia's voice was soothing and comforting

"Cornelia can you come stay with us" Lillian asked her big sister

"Sure I'll be there in an hour," Cornelia said before hanging up

-

-

_**Knocking **_

"Hello Ms. Anna" Mary said to the angry girl standing in front of her

"Where's Caleb" Anna walked past Mary and into the living room not waiting to be welcome in

"I'm sorry he's not here" she said her Spanish accent making its way to her ear

"I know he's here," she said looking around

"You shouldn't go up there" but Anna was long gone

"How can you do that" anna walked into her brother's bedroom while he was dressing

"Anna" Caleb yelled at her for walking into his room while he was changing

"You're my brother you pervert," she said lying on the bed

"Do what?" he finally asked

"Did you hit your head somewhere to make you forget what happened thirty minutes ago?" she said getting up from the bed to glare at her brother

"You came here to refresh my memory," he said in a lazy, careless tone

"No, she thinks you hate her"

"Why would she think that?"

"Because you walked out without a goodbye after all she did for you"

"I didn't ask her to" Caleb said buttoning his shirt

"You didn't have to"

"I'm going to Europe in a job thing don't call me" Caleb tying his tie

"Don't bother I wouldn't want to" Anna stopped before heading for the door "you've always been _my hero_ Caleb, but now I can't even stand you being my brother" she said in disgust

"Sorry to hear that" Caleb took his bag and walked past his sister

"By the way the doctors said you shouldn't fly with your brain still swollen and here" anna threw a bottle at him, which he caught

"Prescriptions for the swelling" Anna still did not move

"Anything else" Caleb said since his sister was not making any effort to leave

"You really are becoming a Hart," she said in disgust "and you know what they do to women"

"Anna I would never hit a woman nor would I sleep around on my wife," Caleb said as he headed for the door and Anna at his heal "I detest any men that would hit a woman"

"Hart's don't have heart and what you did is of someone that doesn't have a heart," Anna said as she finished her statement. Even though she didn't like Cameron she liked her better than her six other brothers that's traveling the world caleb was the only boy her mom and dad shared together other than her after that the others were just half brothers from dad's side and Cameron from mom's side

"Thanks for the pep talk sister dearest" Caleb said looking at his sister the same way she was looking at him

"I hate you," Anna said before walking out the door and slamming it in her brother's face

-

-

"Hey Matt what's up" Cornelia was in front of the Hale's gate when her phone rang

"Someone just called me about a job offer" Matt's voice came through in pure excitement, at his first day of work

"What is it?" Cornelia asked as she parked the car

"Modeling in Europe for three weeks" matt said hoping Cornelia would agree to the decision because he wanted to feel like he own the money himself

"Christmas is in two weeks," Cornelia said thinking he must have forgotten

"I know" the words surprised Cornelia

"I don't' want you to miss the first Christmas your child's first Christmas" Cornelia's voice came through as soft and caring

"I talked to will and she'll film the whole night for me," Matt said proud of his accomplishment, Cornelia was impress with the eagerness he had

"Are you sure?" she said

"As long as I make it for new years"

"Okay let's go" Cornelia said and she heard a victorious sigh from matt

"You have to meet the people first so when are you free" he continued

"How about the day after tomorrow" Cornelia had plans for tomorrow and don't plan on putting that off

"Perfect"

"You're a great assistant thank you," Cornelia said over the phone surprise at her friend's action

"You're welcome," Matt said before hanging up


	8. stranger in the night

One year later

Cornelia was sitting in the garden outside her house having an interview with some reporters about her success.

"So any love in your life ms. Hale" the reporter asked

"Lots of them they're called friends and family," Cornelia said with a smile

"A girl with a sense of humor" said the reporter

"Um if you mean a special someone yeah"

"Anyone we know" asked the reporter

"I don't think so"

"Cut" said one of the crewmembers

"Thanks Cornelia" said the reporter

"My pleasure" she said

-

Doorbell rings Cornelia was wrap in a robe

"Flower for a Miss cornelia hale from a Mr. Caleb hart

"When will he stop" Cornelia said to herself while signing the paper the man was holding out "Thank you" Cornelia closed the door and walked to her bedroom and unlaced her robe, and threw the flower on the trash bin next to her drawer and missed

"That's a little rude don't you think" came a voice from behind her

"Caleb how did you get in here" Cornelia turned around to be face with her disappearing stranger

"The back door was unlock," he said

"And you thought it was okay to let your self in" Cornelia said bitterly

"You weren't answering my calls or any of my letters," Caleb said staring at Cornelia's chest who was partly reveal, she was wearing a black and white bra, and panties.

"So you decided to take matters into your own hands" Cornelia felt the breeze hit her breast and wrapped her hands across her chest, to prevent Caleb's stare.

"I said I was sorry," Caleb said in the most apologetic look

"Sorry is not okay Caleb, you walked out on me without an even a thank you for taking care of me" Cornelia said she was this close to crying

"Do I need to beg?" Cornelia wanted to start laughing at what he was asking

"It would be a start," she said

"I am so sorry, but I didn't lie when I said I love you," Caleb said tracing her jaw line with his thumb while keeping his eyes in her luscious pink lips.

"I meant It when I said I loved you too" Caleb was so distracted that his head bounced back when he head the "I love you"

"I guess I was ungrateful" Cornelia loved his eyes it is like swinging in the rainforest

"I'm cold"

"Oh" caleb went back to close the door he had left open and walked back to Cornelia, he don't know why but she looked more beautiful then ever, he wanted to touch her all over but resisted the urge to.

"I started going back to college" Cornelia did not think he would care but she wanted to fill the silence and tension between them

"That's great" Caleb said his smile was wide like a little kid on Christmas

"I'm not so sure" Cornelia put her head down

"What are you learning" Caleb said

"Fashion and business I want to open my own store," Cornelia said this time she smiled

"Maybe you should work for me as soon as you graduate," Caleb said

"You mean it"

"Sure, cause I love you Cornelia"

"I love you too" the two leaned closer and their lips touched, Caleb let go of Cornelia's hands and pulled her closer to him, Cornelia wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, she could feel the pressure in his pants. She parted her lips to let his tongue in, Caleb placed her on the bed as they kept kissing, she started undoing the buttons on his dress shirt …………….

****

_Morning_

Phone ringing

"Hello" Cornelia said in a whisper

"Hey you were suppose to call me last night

"Yeah something came upppp" Cornelia moan at the fact that Caleb was sucking and licking, and kissing her pussy.

"Well are you okay" Cornelia did not want to answer how she was feeling now because her body was tense as the pleasure Caleb was applying was going through out her body

"I'm fine," she yelled when Caleb bit her

"Still up for today" Will said, Cornelia wanted to hang up the phone and just be able to torture Caleb the same way he was torturing her.

"Yeah I promised didn't I," Cornelia said in a muffled tone

"Yeah thanks so much for doing this corny" will said

"No problem Will" Cornelia said happy to end the conversation

"That wasn't very nice"

"I was trying to get you off the phone" Caleb

"You could have asked instead of biting me," Cornelia said

"What are you doing" Caleb asked as Cornelia slip down the bed to his feet

"What you just did to me" Cornelia's voice came out muffled

"Cornelia-" Caleb lifted the covers to find Cornelia's head in between his legs and he felt something sucking on him, he bucked his hip to remove her but he could not Caleb laid on the bed frozen his body unable to move, even when Cornelia was done he still was unable to move.

"are you okay" Cornelia said sitting on him, he flipped her over and stick his penis right inside of her in a savage move then the tears just flew out that's how much it hurt, caleb didn't realize that so he just kept going so in minutes the pain stopped and it became pleasure. The two lay in bed both satisfied, and happy.

"I have to take a shower I got a busy schedule"

"No time for cuddling" Caleb said putting his boxer shorts on

"I would love to but Will, will kill me if I am late," Cornelia said

"What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching some kids ice skating" Cornelia wrapped a towel around her and headed to the restroom

"Can I join" Caleb said, Cornelia did not know if he meant ice-skating, or shower with her but she had no complaints

"Sure" Cornelia smiled at him

-

-

"Hey so guys this is Cornelia hale and she's going to teach you guys ice skating" Will said to her class

"Yay" said the little kids

"This is my friend Caleb Hart," Cornelia said, with a shaken Caleb who was trying not to fall

"Why is he dressed like that?" asked one of the little boys

"That is how ice skaters dress," cornelia answered patting the little boy's head

"He looks funny," said another little boy, caleb shot him a glance and he look away

"Well he got your attention didn't he," cornelia said to the group

"Yes" the kids screamed

"that's what ice skaters are meant to do" cornelia said "So are you ready to get in your uniforms lets go" the kids ran through the locker room cornelia was about to follow when will pulled her back

"What is he doing here?" she asked

"He stopped by last night" Cornelia started then regretted her choice of words

"You slept with him" will said accusingly

"Does it matter" cornelia said calmly

"Yes, cornelia you don't just sleep with a stranger" Will snapped

"He is not a stranger," cornelia said

"Are you sure" will wanted to believe her so much

"I want what you and matt have" cornelia

"You told me you hated his family" will said as her last defense

"just his sister But not him" cornelia said rolling her eyes

"Cornelia" will snapped

"No will the first time I met someone who doesn't care who I am and wants me for my fame?" Cornelia said in a rush she wanted it to come out so will would not be able to hear

"Are you sure"

"I want to be his wife, and have his kids"

"Are you sure" will was frowning never even Cornelia say she wanted one child now she wanted many

"Yeah" Cornelia smiled

-

-

"Where are we going" Cornelia said she was blindfolded and put in Caleb's car for a surprise, cornelia didn't like surprises

"I want you to see something," Caleb said

"Do I have to be blind folded" cornelia said pulling on the blindfold

"Yes" caleb said

"But I wan-" cornelia started pulling the blindfold

"Stop peaking you'll love it," caleb said hitting Cornelia's hand lightly away

"Promise"

"If you don't I'll get you out as soon as possible." caleb said

"Thanks" cornelia smiled at her green eyes warrior prince

"We're here," caleb said as the car come to a stop

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" cornelia said as she step out of the car

"Not yet" caleb said and took her along the path and up the stairs "Okay now"

"What's this" cornelia was standing in front of a big brown door, caleb pushed it open

"I wanted you to meet my whole family," caleb said and wave his had in front of her

"Are you sure" cornelia turned around and look caleb in the eye, she liked the fact she didn't have to tell him she wanted to meet his family

"yeah" caleb shook his head

"So you're the special girl that my grandson had fallen hard for," said an old woman with white hair she could be in her sixties

"Grandma, cornelia this is my grandmother Delores," caleb said flushing like a little kid

"I'll be right back," he whispered in Cornelia's ear and kissed her cheek and walked away, cornelia wanted to run after him and not leave his side

"So what's your name deary?" said the old woman

"RUFUS" cornelia yelled at the seventy-pound dog running towards her with his tong sticking out and panting as if he had the crap scared out of him

"Rufus that's Caleb's dog's name" said the old woman

"Hi, my name is cornelia" cornelia leaned down to pet the old dog

"He seems to like you he won't let anyone other than caleb touch him you must be very special" said Delores

Cornelia walked around meeting brothers, nieces, nephews, in laws, cousins, uncles, aunts, grand parents, great grandparents, and right down to friends and pets. Rufus never left Cornelia's side

"Hey" Anna said as she sees cornelia coming

"Hi Anna" the two hug they've become so close like sisters, Anna was happy at the fact that her brother had decided to make up with cornelia cause she wanted cornelia to be part of the family.

"Where's Caleb?" she asked looking

"I'm looking for him I can't seem to find him" cornelia said scanning the room

"He's probably with the boys, come" Anna said sticking her hand out to cornelia

"Hey Anna" one of her brothers said

"Hey caleb you ditched your date" Anna ignored the eyes she already knew what her brother's comments would be. "Where she is being harassed by some family member"

"You didn't bring her with you," caleb said worriedly

"I did," she said bringing cornelia forward

"Hey" cornelia said

"I'm so sorry are you okay" caleb left his chair from the middle of the boys to make his way to cornelia

"Yeah" caleb kissed her then bent down to pat his loyal friend

"Hey Rufus" caleb said the dog licked his hand

"Want to join us," caleb said

"Or you can choose to join the girls in the garden" Anna said she knew her other brothers wouldn't let caleb live it down

"Its okay they don't bite mostly" caleb winked at her

-

Cornelia sat in between sisters, cousins, and sister in laws they were talking about their husbands, boyfriends, or just gossiping, Anna was not into the gossiping but she was happy to know what was going on in her brother's life since they do not talk so much.

There was this girl sitting there talking about Caleb, their sexual life they use to have and everything. Cornelia wanted to get up and go somewhere to cry. She finally could not take it anymore the girl was describing what Caleb with her yesterday when he was sucking on her, Cornelia left.

Cornelia was sitting in the garden, the flowers smelled amazing and the light made them look like they were glowing. When she caught sight of a man in the corner, he was smoking.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"What are you doing out here all alone" the man asked

"Is it not safe to be here?" Cornelia asked, caleb didn't tell her where was off limits so she thought everywhere is safe

"Its safe, with security guards everywhere you're more protected here than your own home." the man said and take a seat with cornelia, he put out his cigarette

"I'm Cornelia Hale" cornelia extended her hand

"Gabriel Hart" the man smiled showing his perfect teeth, which were white, Cornelia got it, and he could have gotten his teeth cleaned at the doctor

"You're Caleb's brother," cornelia asked

"His cousin" Gabriel said

"Oh, nice to meet you" cornelia shook the hand extended her way

"What's with the sad voice?" asked Gabriel

"This girl in there" cornelia pointed to the patio

"Ignore them all they want is the family's money" said Gabriel who was spraying himself with cologne and taking out breath mint out of his pocket "Want me to take you Caleb"

"No thank you" Cornelia said

"Well see you later; if my wife catches me I'm dead" he took a handful of breath mint and chewed them then he took a gum out and walk away

"Bye" Cornelia followed a minute she headed where Anna had brought her when he was at the corner he saw caleb with the girl that was talking about him earlier, she was holding him, cornelia wanted to walk over there and smack her for holding him.

She was about to when she heard caleb say "I love Cornelia Hale, can't you take a hint" cornelia could not help but smile she took that as her cue and walked towards the two.

"Hey I was about to go look for you" caleb say a huge smile on his face as he hugged cornelia "you smell like smoke" caleb sniffed her again

"One of your cousins was smoking" cornelia said

"Which one" caleb said a worried expression on his face

"Gabriel" the entire brothers stood

"He went near you" one brother said

"We talked" cornelia said

"Don't go near him again," another said

"Why" cornelia was confuse what was so wrong with Gabriel that every one of the brothers was running

"He's bad, he's dangerous he wasn't even suppose to be invited" caleb said following his brothers

"He seemed nice," cornelia said

"People aren't exactly who they say they are, did you tell him your name" the first brother said

"Yeah I didn't think it mattered, Caleb calm down, stop running" cornelia was in high heels and couldn't keep up

"Gabriel" caleb called out

"Hey cousin nice to see you" a punch fell upon Gabriel's face

"Stay the hell away from her" caleb yelled, cornelia look around its like very brother was protecting their wife and child

"Hi Cornelia" Gabriel smiled at cornelia

"I'm not joking, stay the hell away from her or I'LL KILL YOU," caleb yelled scaring everyone in the room

"Caleb calm down" Gabriel said seeing that everyone was staring

"Don't tell me calm down not after what you did" caleb said, "Let's go Cornelia I'll take you home

"Good night Mrs. Hart" Gabriel smirked

In the car no one spoke, Cornelia wanted answers she was confuse, even if it took seducing Caleb she would get her answers one-way or the other.


	9. Caleb's hate for Gabriel

**PREVIOUSLY ON ACCIDENTLY IN LOVE **

"_Gabriel" Caleb called out_

"_Hey cousin nice to see you" a punch fell upon Gabriel's face_

"_Stay the hell away from her" Caleb yelled, Cornelia look around its like every brother was protecting their wife and child_

"_Hi Cornelia" Gabriel smiled at Cornelia_

"_I'm not joking, stay the hell away from her or I'LL KILL YOU," Caleb yelled scaring everyone in the room_

"_Caleb calm down" Gabriel said seeing that everyone was staring_

"_Don't tell me calm down not after what you did" Caleb said, "Let's go Cornelia I'll take you home" grabbing Cornelia's arm violently _

"_Good night Mrs. Hart" Gabriel smirked_

_In the car no one spoke, Cornelia wanted answers she was confuse, even if it took seducing Caleb she would get her answers one-way or the other._

-

**NOW**

Cornelia was wearing a black panties and matching bra with red laces at the side of her panties and red lace in front of her bra, walking seductively towards Caleb, who was on the bed dozing off to sleep, but when he sees Cornelia coming and looking as beautiful as she was, snapped his attention to her. She started kissing his neck and the two stuck in a passionate kiss for a moment.

"You know that I love you," Caleb whispered to Cornelia her feet was wrapped around his waste.

"Let's just see how much," Cornelia, said as she capture is lips in a passionate kiss, Caleb pulled the laces on her bra, and she lifted his shirt up to his head. Caleb flipped Cornelia on the bed, so he could be on top

"Can I ask you something?" her hands in his hair while he kissed every part of her delicious and round breast, shooting electricity down her spine, which made it hard for her to breath.

"Anything for you" Caleb said during kisses that he was planting on her pink breast

"What makes Gabriel so bad" Caleb was shocked that he stop, not wanting to hear that question

Caleb passes his feet from around her to lie on the bed next to her, Cornelia did not know why but she wishes she did not say it.

"Gabriel took someone I love from me and I won't give him the chance again" even though she could not see it Cornelia could tell that Caleb was angry and her gaze was hard, and hurt and sad, all together.

Caleb reached and touched Cornelia's cheek and she reached and touched him back only to find his cheeks wet. Rain fell lightly on the glass out side.

"It's raining" Cornelia said wanting to stop the suspenseful silence in the room

"I have to go somewhere tomorrow so you won't see me when you wake up in the morning," Caleb said bringing Cornelia closer to him, lacing her hand in his and caressing her face.

"Oh" Cornelia's lip turned down at the realization that he would not be there when she wake up.

"I have a meeting" that wasn't the answer Cornelia wanted to hear "but do you want to spend the rest of the day with me at my house" Caleb could feel Cornelia's lip move from under his finger. He lifted her chin up and kisses her.

"I'd love that," Cornelia said kissing him again "I love you"

"I love you too," Caleb, said kissing her forehead, Cornelia trembled; Caleb brought the blanket around her. Cornelia fell asleep quickly with Caleb's hand soothing every part of her body.

Caleb stared into the darkness of Cornelia's room even though he was wrapped in her arms, very close to her heart, and as warm as he could possibly be. Caleb felt cold, untouched, alone, and very sad.

Hearing Cornelia sigh in satisfaction at him caressing her between her legs, he continued more gently then before easing his middle finger inside of her, then deeper and deeper, then he eased two fingers. Cornelia sighed again this time came closer to him. His finger was wet in her fresh juice dripping on him.

"I want you," Cornelia said in a sleepy voice

Caleb did as she asked he eased her panties down to her ankles, pulled them off, and threw them on the floor. Cornelia's fingers as sleepy as she was came across his waist and pulled his boxers down and he kicked them off.

Cornelia disappeared under the blanket, to wrap her hands around the long length of him, his erection hard, she caresses him, and then eased him inside of her and let him continue.

"I thought you were tired" Caleb asked the tip of him still at her opening easing a little by little

"I'm never too tired for you," Cornelia said this time more aware, she was getting a little impatient at how slow he was moving "but I am getting tired of waiting"

Caleb eased out of her "what did you say"

"Don't do that" Caleb eased in

"Do what" he eased out

"Stop teasing me" Cornelia begs and he continued but stop "please stop" Cornelia felt the wind knocked out of her and time stand still when he struck her. She stayed there in his arm for him to love, and they both fell asleep in each other's arm.

"_Vanessa?" younger Caleb's self-searching inside his house he could have been twenty or twenty-one _

"_Vanessa?" Caleb grew more impatient and started running through out the house he looked upstairs and down stairs he even had Rufus look for him _

_RUFUS BARKING _

"_You found her?" Caleb stop Rufus had blood on his nose and he was whimpering she was tie to a tree from around her neck_

"_Vanessa?" he raced to her got her down from the tree and checked for a pulse but there was none, he administered CPR but she still was not breathing and her heart was not beating. _

_He wrapped his hand around her she was stab and then hang or the other way around. _

_The police came and take Vanessa's body away. _

_THREE MONTHS LATER _

_Caleb was seating in his office in the house going over some paper and Gabriel knocked on the door. _

"_Come in" Caleb looked over his papers to find his cousin standing in front of him "hey Gabriel what can I help you with" _

"_I'm here to make a confession," Gabriel said _

"_Sorry Cousin but I'm not a priest," Caleb said putting the papers down _

"_I think you'd be interested in my confession," Gabriel said taking a seat _

"_Go ahead" Caleb placed his hands together ready to hear his cousin's confession and hope it was danm good one._

"_I think I know who killed Vanessa" caleb sat up straight his attention focus on his cousin and his ears up like a dog's ready to hear who it was_

"_I killed her" Caleb drop on the chair as if all gravity was working against him a look of disbelieve in his face. _

"_WHAT? WHY? HOW?" Caleb shouted at him wanting to know everything before calling the cops. _

"_I killed her, because you killed my fiancé. I stabbed her repeatedly then I rape her, after I put a rope around her neck, making it look like a suicide, with the knife in her hand"_

_Caleb couldn't believe it, it was every thing that had happen things that the police told him, he did not even know. _

_Caleb got up and pulled the gun in his drawer _

"_You can ruin your life by killing me, or you can call us even," Gabriel said getting up from his chair _

"_We are not even do you hear me" Caleb move from behind the desk to stand before him. His hand snatched his neck "I WILL KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME I WILL KILL YOU" _

"Caleb let me go, I breathe" Cornelia said trying to get Caleb to release her

"_I WILL KILL YOU" _Caleb still sleeping, he pushed Cornelia against the wall, Cornelia fell unconscious before she did she called out "CALEB"

Caleb woke up rapidly Vanessa's face appeared before him, "Caleb save me" and then the face change into Cornelia "Don't let him kill me too caleb" then he look at the person he was choking and choke him harder and punched him against the wall. It was not Gabriel it was Cornelia and she was hurt.

_Caleb thought: What have I done? _

* * *

**AN: Hey guys i finally updated so please review and tell me what you think. if you're confused leave questions and i'll be more than happy to answer any questions you might have about the story. i hope this answred any questions you might have about Gabriel. **

**REVIEW AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE **


	10. The truth about Gabriel

**Hi guys update time.. **

**The truth about Gabriel part 2**

"_I'm here to make a confession," Gabriel said _

"_Sorry Cousin but I'm not a priest," Caleb said putting the papers down _

"_I think you'd be interested in my confession," Gabriel said taking a seat _

"_Go ahead" Caleb placed his hands together ready to hear his cousin's confession and hope it was danm good one._

"_I think I know who killed Vanessa" Caleb sat up straight his attention focus on his cousin and his ears up like a dog's ready to hear who it was_

"_I killed her" Caleb drop on the chair as if all gravity was working against him a look of disbelieve in his face. _

"_WHAT? WHY? HOW?" Caleb shouted at him wanting to know everything before calling the cops. _

"_I killed her, because you killed my fiancé. I stabbed her repeatedly then I rape her, after I put a rope around her neck, making it look like a suicide, with the knife in her hand"_

"_You can ruin your life by killing me, or you can call us even," Gabriel said getting up from his chair _

"_We are not even do you hear me" Caleb move from behind the desk to stand before him. His hand snatched his neck "I WILL KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME I WILL KILL YOU" _

"Caleb let me go, I breathe" Cornelia said trying to get Caleb to release her

"_I WILL KILL YOU" _Caleb still sleeping, he pushed Cornelia against the wall, Cornelia fell unconscious before she did she called out "CALEB"

Caleb woke up rapidly Vanessa's face appeared before him, "Caleb save me" and then the face change into Cornelia "Don't let him kill me too Caleb" then he look at the person he was choking and choke him harder and punched him against the wall. It was not Gabriel it was Cornelia and she was hurt.

__

Caleb thought: What have I done?

-

****

AN: okay I am going to start doing things differently I am going to bold the important things that you need to look for in the next chapters or things that will have an impact on the story.

NOW.

Caleb was pacing in the hospital room when the girls came running in.

"What Happened?"

"I didn't know she was the one I was strangling"

"You strangled her"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I already feel horrible"

"Ahem

"Yes"

"Well if he had strangled her for ten seconds more **she could have died **but she's fine she just has a bad headache when he hit her against the wall. Mr. Hart I'll have to report this to the authorities as abuse"

"If I abused her, I wouldn't have brought her to a hospital now would I"

"No, you wouldn't unless you needed an alibi"

"What"

****

"Nonetheless it's my job to report when one of my patients might be in abusive relationship; I would like to refer you to a psychiatrist"

"I don't need a **psychiatrist" **

"Apparently you do"

"You know what I don't need this from you"

"Yes you do"

"We know Cornelia better than she knows her self"

"So do I"

****

"Sorry to say this Caleb but you're not good enough for Cornelia"

"But shouldn't that be her choice"

****

"With you in her life she's gone through more pain in a year than she has for twenty years"

"You really think I could hurt Cornelia on purpose"

"Well then there must have been a couple of coincidences around cause that's all you've been doing"

****

"How about you help Cornelia and help us by getting the hell out of her life"

"I do apologize about what happen but I can't leave, the only person that can make me leave is Cornelia"

"Guys I think we went too far" Haylin said raising her hands in defense

"He strangled her" Will shouted

"Accidentally" haylin

"You're taking his side" Taranee wasn't one for trouble but she draw the line on strangling her best friend

"I'm taking Cornelia's side" Haylin

-

"Hey" Cornelia opened her eyes to the man standing by her hospital bed; a year ago it was him who was there.

"I'm sorry" Caleb said sitting by her side and taking his hand in hers

"I know it is not your fault but you have to tell me, what's going on between you and" "Gabriel cause you almost killed me because you thought I was Gabriel

"Gabriel killed my fiancé, Vanessa" Caleb said and it pained

"Why" Cornelia asked finally sitting up

"Because he thought I killed his wife, my sister"

"Why" Cornelia

"Car accident she got hurt really bad they said I had a better chance but I needed blood so she gave me blood and she didn't have enough for herself so she died because of me." Caleb said and started to cry

"That's not true" Cornelia

"It seems like death and harm follows me where ever I go"

"Maybe I should leave" Caleb

"No please don't you left once and I don't want to lose you again"

"Will you take my offer of being my wife?"

"Yes I would" Caleb leaned down to kiss his once again fiancé.

****

AN: OKAY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW. TO FIND OUT WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER EILL BE YOU HAVE TO REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU AN AUTHOR'S MAIL OR A REPLY. JUST KNOW THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY SUSPENSEFUL AND IS CALLED "I DO" DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSION IT MAY NOT BE A WEDDING IT MAY BE A WEDDING OR NEITHER.

Caleb couldn't believe it, it was every thing that had happen things that the police told him, he did not even know.

Caleb got up and pulled the gun in his drawer


	11. I do

**I do**

"Cornelia you can't be thinking of going through with this" will said turning her friend around who was carrying a box to the front of her door

"I am" Cornelia said placing the box on the floor to look at her best friend. Will was always the headstrong one, when it came to making life changes. Cornelia can remember the day she got married to Matt, the wedding ended up happening at midnight.

**Four years ago.......****8:54 Pm**

**"I love matt?" will said**

**"You're marrying someone you love" Taranee cut in**

**"But what if we get a divorce" will said pacing around in her wedding gown**

**"You have to get married first before a divorce," Irma said but Cornelia pinched her "Ow, its true"Four hours later**

**Will was walking down the isle with Cornelia and Haylin at her side and Irma and Taranee behind pushing her to go. Then later will said that she was just joking.**

"Why?" Taranee said, she knew Cornelia she would jump at anything the girl could attract all the bad men in the world, and she did not want her to get hurt again.

"Guys I have been in this roller coaster ride for years with guys and this once I found one that doesn't care if I'm rich or anything about my looks" Cornelia said "I love him I really do"

"You do" the girls said

"Yeah I really do" Cornelia said looking at everyone and she landed her eyes on Haylin

"I'm okay with this" Haylin raised her arms up in defense

"What" the other girls turned around to look at Haylin who was feeling very uncomfortable now

"Haylin, Cornelia is moving how you can be okay with this" Taranee and Irma said glaring at he r

"She's happy isn't that what we all wanted" Haylin said

"Uh yeah but" Irma said picking up a picture Cornelia had of the two of them, she was happy and she looked across the bed to the other side where Cornelia had a picture of them.

"No but we have been happy and every time she's not we go crazy let's just be happy she's happy" Haylin said

"Thanks Haylin" Cornelia said looking at her friend, Haylin was the boy crazy one but she did give good advice when it came to love

"No problem, I like Caleb" Haylin said folding the pants in her hands

"Of course you do he's cute," Irma said rolling her eyes at Haylin, while handing her a picture Cornelia took of the two of them

"You guys don't have to worry" Cornelia said putting her hand around Will's arm

"Worry! You are moving in with a person you have barely known" Will said pushing her hand away

"Okay I've known him for two years and by the way that's longer than any relationship "I've ever had" Cornelia said

"She makes a good point," Irma said

"But we won't see you" Taranee

"Yes you will it's not like I'm moving out of the country or even the state, I'm not even "leaving the city just a different town." Cornelia said

"What about your condo" Irma

"I told Haylin she could use it," Cornelia said

"So that's why you want her to go" Taranee said to her friend

"My workspace has gotten too small and I and Eric can't live in that small cramped space, but that's not why I want her to go." Haylin said

"I'm happy to let her use it for as long as she need" Cornelia

"What about your mom, and Lillian and your dad" Taranee

"Restraining order"

"What?" will knew Cornelia said she would get a restraining order but she never thought she would follow through.

"I made my mom and Lillian get a restraining order against my dad" Cornelia

"You think he'll follow it" Taranee

"My dad is a business man and so am I we worked out a deal," Cornelia said sitting on her bed and crossing one leg over the other

"You got your mom a gun" Will said, she could read Cornelia, Cornelia's good with a gun but her mom that scared her.

"Yep" Cornelia said

"Wow" Irma said, she would never believe Cornelia would buy her mom a gun nor would her mom have ever taken it.

"Yeah" Taranee was scared

"Caleb is supposed to pick me up in half an hour I should go take a shower." Cornelia said looking at her watch

We will not see you" Taranee said

"That's why we have a little thing called telephone use it and you guys can come visit all you want" Cornelia said

"Can we help you move?" will said finally giving up knowing that Cornelia's mind had been made

"I'd love that thanks girls I love you guys" Cornelia hold the shirt she was folding over her chest.

"We love you too" will said for the rest of the girls folding cloths also putting them in the box next to her. She was wondering when Cornelia would be done the girl had too many cloths

"I feel like I'm already married to you guys so don't worry." Cornelia hugged her friends then they burst out laughing, they have been together so long it is like they are married together but they prefer a close family instead. Since the girls were babies, they knew each other

"You're only taking your cloths" Tarranee looked around and saw the cloths were the only things packed

"Yeah" Cornelia said picking a box up

And Haylin did the same following Cornelia into the living room to stack up the box but hers was heavy. When she opened to look inside it was hair product and makeup. She rolled inside and returned to Cornelia's bedroom.

Cornelia left to take a shower to let the other girls finish the packing, which was over in twenty minute. Then Caleb knocked on the door and Irma was the one to open the door, she saw it was him and slammed the door in his face.

"Irma who was at the door" Haylin asked seeing how Irma was smiling

"Caleb" she said smiling wider now

"Well where is he?" Haylin asked and Irma busted out laughing, "You slammed the door in his face" Haylin did not need Irma to tell her she knew her too well.

"Hey Caleb, I'm so sorry about that" Haylin opening the door

"I don't think they like me very much," Caleb said coming inside

"Oh they're just not happy corny is leaving, they sort of blame you" Haylin leading him to Cornelia's bedroom

"They can come to visit," Caleb said as his defense

"They know, Irma you owe him an apology" Haylin

"Hey Caleb" Taranee and Will said

"Hey babe" Cornelia walked over and kiss him

Caleb and the mover person loaded all the boxes into the moving van. Cornelia got in the car with Caleb while the others went in will's car."Will let's go through this again you love Matt," Haylin said


	12. suprises

_**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I have not updated, well blame life and school and now work but I miss writing these stories, I finally decided to update okay check out this new chapter. Named. **_

_**Surprises, sadness, **_

_Cornelia left to take a shower to let the other girls finish the packing, which was over in twenty minute. Then Caleb knocked on the door and Irma was the one to open the door, she saw it was him and slammed the door in his face._

"_Irma who was at the door" Haylin asked seeing how Irma was smiling_

"_Caleb" she said smiling wider now_

"_Well where is he?" Haylin asked and Irma busted out laughing, "You slammed the door in his face" Haylin did not need Irma to tell her she knew her too well._

"_Hey Caleb, I'm so sorry about that" Haylin opening the door_

"_I don't think they like me very much," Caleb said coming inside_

"_Oh they're just not happy corny is leaving, they sort of blame you" Haylin leading him to Cornelia's bedroom_

"_They can come to visit," Caleb said as his defense_

"_They know, Irma you owe him an apology" Haylin_

"_Hey Caleb" Taranee and Will said_

"_Hey babe" Cornelia walked over and kiss him_

_Caleb and the mover person loaded all the boxes into the moving van. Cornelia got in the car with Caleb while the others went in will's car. _

Cornelia was lying in the bed next to Caleb staring at him work on some papers for work. Then a frown formed in her face Caleb seen the change in her face and decided to stop writing.

"What's wrong" Caleb asked putting the papers next to his bedside table with his glasses on top of them.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Cornelia ignored the question and posed her own question

"Two weeks, it's not going to be that long I'll call everyday day and believe me my family is going to keep you busy" Caleb smiled at her and kissed her forehead "by my family I mean Ana" Caleb corrected himself

"Why can't I stay here" Cornelia pouted

"Cause Marie is going out of town and as much as I trust Rufus and believe in his abilities I wouldn't bet your life on it" Caleb said kissing her forehead

"So staying with Ana and your parents is the next best choice

"Yeah, what else would you suggest" Caleb said not removing his gaze from the papers in his hands.

"Take me with you" Cornelia whispered softly hoping that he didn't hear but also hoping he did. And he did

"I'd loved to but this is business not pleasure" Caleb said to her focused on his papers

"We can make it both" Cornelia said Caleb looked at her at the corner of his eyes and a smirk formed on his lips

"No matter how tempting that sounds. I know we can but it wouldn't be appropriate for the other guys" Caleb said

"Okay I understand" Cornelia got up from the bed and went out of the door

"Cornelia" yelled behind her getting up from the bed to follow her wherever she was going"what are you doing"

"going to sleep" Cornelia yelled from down the hall. Putting his papers down to follow her.

"I know that but why in here" Cornelia threw a box at him it was an empty engagement ring box, she held up her hand

"Does the offer still stand?"

"Forever and always, and I have a way for sealing any type of promise" Caleb walked over to her crossing his legs on both sides of her

"Oh yeah" Cornelia smiled as Caleb came closer to her face

"Yeah" Caleb walked towards her and lied down on the blanket in the closet by her, getting down on top of supported only by his two arms as he captured her lips in a deep long kiss, and he moved down from her lips to her jaw, then her neck, and before he knew it he had her begging for breath. "I love you Cornelia" he pressed his lips against her temple and whispered in her ears.

"love you too" Cornelia smiled at him and he lied down besides her "is this it" Cornelia pouted

"Yeah I have to be up early so I can't be up all night" Caleb fluffed the pillow under his head and pulled the covers over his eyes to block out the light and cornelia's gaze

"Caleb" Cornelia said in disbelief

"What" Caleb pulled down the covers to look straight in her eyes?

"I can't believe you, too early for this" Cornelia plopped down on the floor next to him

"For what" he turned towards her pulled her into his arms

"To lose interest so fast" Cornelia said sadly

"Oh believe me I'm restraining myself more than you think" Caleb ran his hands down her body to prove it and left his hands resting right above her naval and going down between her legs.

"Yeah what ever go to sleep" she pushed his hands away

"I mean it Cornelia you're the only person I've ever felt this for" Caleb said looking straight into her eyes before closing the lights in the closet.

"Really"

"Yeah" Caleb said kissing her forehead as proof

"Me to. Or I wouldn't agree to the family bit" Cornelia said. Spending her days with Ana is fine but the who family including those witch, the pervert and the demon.

"My sister love you" Caleb said

"And your brother loves my naked pictures. Isn't this uncomfortable for you"

"Well it would be" Caleb pointed out

"Why" Cornelia was confused as to why Caleb wasn't very jealous

"Because he's fantasizing and I have the real thing right here in my arms I am truly grateful" Cornelia couldn't see it but she knew Caleb must be smiling underneath

"What happened to getting up early?" Cornelia asked when she found Caleb's hands where he left off.

"Screw it" he told her as he kissed her. And started taking her shirt off and then his own. Hours later the two, sweaty and tired fell asleep in each other's arms.

"I love you Caleb hart"

_Well I'm not the type  
To hand my heart over  
Thought I was stronger  
So I'm wonderin' why  
I can't shake this feeling  
Look what you're doing to me_

"Cornelia are you sure you're okay" Ana said joining Cornelia who was crouching on the floor holding her stomach

"Yeah it's probably food poisoning" Cornelia said painfully barely able to speak

"I'm not so sure we should go to the doctor" Ana said helping her up

"If we do that they'll call Caleb and he'll come"

"What's wrong with that my brother loves you?" Ana said reassuringly and that would be what Cornelia was afraid of

"I don't want to be such an inconvenience so early in his life" Cornelia said

"Well let's go we'll tell him not to call" Ana said empowering but failed cause she knew the moment Cornelia entered the emergency room rumor mill would start running

"I'll be fine I just need to lie down" Cornelia said going to the restroom

"Okay I'll be here if you need anything" Ana heading for the door

"Thanks Ana"

"No problem sis" As soon as Cornelia turned away Ana dialed her phone

_No I'm not the type, not the type  
To move in too quickly  
Whenever you're near me  
I just can't deny  
The way that I'm feeling  
I don't know what happens to me  
I get nervous, I get breathless  
When you're here next to me and_

_**Ring through phone **_

"Hello Caleb here" over the phone Ana hiding from Cornelia who was in the restroom

"Hey bro" Ana

"Ana how's Cornelia" Caleb said worryingly

"She wouldn't want me telling you this" Ana didn't hear the question she just went on speaking

"What's wrong?" Caleb became worried and agitated

"Cornelia's sick"

"I've only been gone two days" Caleb

"I know, she said its food poisoning yet I don't believe that it is the truth"

"Why"

"We haven't eaten all day" Ana said raising her shoulder and hand up

"Okay did you call a doctor?" Caleb said knowing his sister would do that first but just checking

"She said not to" Ana said

"Why" Caleb said puzzlingly

"She doesn't want to be an inconvenience for me, why would she think that" Caleb said over the phone

"I don't know" Ana said knowing it was the right thing for Caleb to do

"I'll be home tonight"

"Caleb don't if she know that I called you she'll freak out" at that moment Caleb was packing his bags to head back home

"Then you have to call a doctor Ana" Caleb's voice sounded worried but calm

"Okay, I'll do it" Ana whispered to her brother before closing her phone and deciding how she could deceive her soon to be sister

_Some people wait for a lifetime  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance  
While it's here, while we can  
We can make it  
But don't keep me waiting for you_

"Can you tell me what you feel" the doctor placed his stethoscope over her stomach

"I feel dizzy, nauseous, my stomach hurts and it feels like something is moving inside, and my breast hurt." Cornelia said

"Oh I see" the doctor said

"Well what does she have doctor" Ana was standing at the doorway for moral support

"Um Mrs. Hart can we talk in private" he said looking at Ana (Cornelia didn't correct him because….explanation next chapter"

"Uh its fine Ana can stay" Cornelia said

"Okay well just hearing your symptoms I can tell you that I am sure that you're _Pregnant_" the doctor said Cornelia felt like someone just dropped a bulldozer over her chest

"What" Ana said cause she could see that's the same thing that Cornelia was thinking she wanted to ask how did this happen but then that went back to biology

"Well you're really far along I don't know how you have not noticed that, didn't your menstrual cycle stop" the doctor said as a matter of fact

"Most Ice Skaters don't get their monthly gift" Cornelia said finding the answer to the doctor's mystery

"Oh man you're lucky" Ana said

"Apparently not, because when you get pregnant you don't know"

"I want you to stop exercising a walk is fine but no running or skating, do you drink"

"No" Cornelia answered she really wasn't an alcohol or caffeine kind of person

"That's good keep it like that, I'm writing you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and you have to eat healthy okay

"Okay thanks doctor"

"Omg congrats Cornelia" Ana hugged her sister to be

"Thanks" Cornelia said holding her stomach like the baby could fall out any second

"We have to celebrate" Ana said jumping up and down

"I would rather be alone right now" Cornelia said

"O-okay"

Cornelia went out to the folier looking over at the water fountain and the people walking around the garden and the lights was so beautiful she was just standing up there looking down at all the couples "oh Caleb I need you right now" Cornelia said holding her stomach. Looking over at all the people when she saw a familiar figure it was CALEB. He had bags on his shoulders and hands he dropped them instantly as she approached. Cornelia was running but when she remembered the doctor's words she placed a hand on her stomach and walked as briefly as possible, when she got close enough Caleb dropped what ever else he was holding and pulled her in his arms. Cornelia didn't feel like crying but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I'm so sorry I didn't want this to happen now" she hold tight to him Cornelia was trembling

"Its okay I'd rather be here than anywhere else" Caleb tried to comfort her

"Caleb" Ana was standing in the background finally making her self present

"Ana" Caleb mouthed thanks to her so Cornelia couldn't hear

"Hey Alan can you please bring my brothers bags to Miss Hale's room please" Ana asked the bellboy before exiting

Of course madam" Alan said leaving the two to their hugs

"What's wrong my love" Caleb wiped away the tears from Cornelia's face

"Nothing I'm just very happy" she said

"That's a good thing, I love to see those smile but" Caleb frowned

"But" Cornelia looked at him

"Your eyes are sad my love what's wrong"

"Can-t tell-youuuuu" Cornelia started to cry again

"Why not, we've never had secrets before" Caleb said _um he's forgetting the beginning chapters and how he even met Cornelia I guess. _

"Well can we go home please?" Cornelia said

"Promise to tell me there" Caleb asked

"Yes I promise" Cornelia said hugging him again

_Well, it's Friday night  
I just tried to call you  
I wonder where you are  
Is everything alright  
I wanna be with you  
I wish I could reach you  
I wish I could see you right now  
I'm so anxious I don't wanna loose you  
Or loose what we have cause_

**At the Hart mansion**

"So really I'm –I'm going to be a f-father" Caleb placed his hands over Cornelia's stomach

"I'm sorry you had to leave your convention and all" Cornelia said apologetically so close to tears which started flowing before the sentence was even finished. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah I'm the boss I'm sure that the other business partners can understand" Caleb said smoothing Cornelia's hair while she lies over his chest.

"Next time I'm taking you with me that's a promise" Caleb said to a sleeping Cornelia

_Me, Caleb and our baby what could go wrong? perfect man in the world is lying next to me right now._

_**DUNH, DUNH, DUNH**_

_[chorus]__  
Some people wait for a lifetime  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance  
While it's here, while we can  
We can make it  
But don't keep me waiting for you_

_Some people wait  
Thinking someday they'll find  
Somethin' better  
But I'm not afraid of making mistakes  
So I'll, I'll take my chance_

_Some people wait for a life time  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance while it's here  
We can make it  
So don't keep me waiting_

_[chorus]__  
Some people wait for a lifetime  
To feel like this baby  
They keep waiting  
So lets take a chance  
While it's here, while we can  
We can make it  
So don't keep me waiting for you  
For you_

_

* * *

**hey guys sorry i haven't updated, but i will tell me what you think of this chap appreciate it thanks. **  
_


	13. Breaking point

**Breaking point**

Cornelia was sitting across from her soon to be husband biting into a dry piece of toast with bridal magazines to her right and baby magazines to her left. She had one of each magazine opened in front of her just reading the articles.

"This is really a lot of planning" Cornelia said not removing her gaze from the magazine. Caleb got up took the magazines and threw them over the railing into the back yard then he grabbed the magazine she was reading and did the same with that.

"What are you doing" Cornelia said as she dropped her piece of toast to grab the magazine from him.

"You reading all of these magazines will stress you out" Caleb said tossing the last magazine over the railing.

"Baby" Cornelia said angrily, she grabbed her plate of food and left him standing there

"I'm helping" Caleb said trying to defend himself

"Not helping!" Cornelia said back to him

"Good morning Mr. Hart" said one of Cornelia's helpers

"Good Morning Rediliea" Caleb said sighing and sitting down

"Ms. Hale would like to know what are your plans for this morning" Rediliea said to Caleb

"she couldn't come ask me" Caleb said irritated at the fact that Cornelia was acting like that when pregnant, he often think it's cute and this was not one of them

"Tell her I have a meeting" Caleb said "never mind I'll tell her myself" Caleb got up to leave

"Where is she?" he asked

"The bedroom" Rediliea answered and after he walked away she started to clear the table

Caleb walked into the bedroom to find Cornelia propped against the bed with her arms crossed. She looked in a daze

"Is everything okay?" Caleb asked

"I don't feel pregnant" Cornelia said sliding her hands to her stomach and looking at him worried

"What do you mean?" Caleb said coming to sit by her in the bed

"I can't feel the baby" Cornelia said and tears started falling down her face. "I don't know something feels wrong"

"I'm calling the doctor, we are going to the hospital" Caleb grabbed Cornelia's bag as he helps her out of the house into the car.

They arrived at the hospital within half an hour and Cornelia's doctor looked at her and did a sonogram of the baby again. When Cornelia saw the sonogram she didn't see the baby moving and there was no heart rate her heart fell and she began to cry. The doctor explains that she had a miscarriage and had to have the baby removed out of her since she was so far along they were going to make her have the baby naturally and Cornelia did. Everyone came to the hospital to see the new born and was shocked when they were told that the baby died. Cornelia kept asking why because she ate right and did everything she was told. The doctor found out something.

"Ms. Hale, the reason that you had a miscarriage was because the fetus was poisoned" The Doctor said

"Poisoned" Cornelia and Caleb said at the same time

"I'm guessing you both don't know anything about that" said the doctor "well you were ingesting something that causes miscarriages" said the doctor. Cornelia and Caleb were still very shocked so the doctor continued talking "probably in a food or drink maybe sweets"

"Whoever makes your food killed your baby" The doctor said

"She wouldn't!" Cornelia said in denial. Caleb had not spoken a word he was too shocked. Everyone had been background checked. EVERYONE.

"How did this happen "Caleb said getting up from the bed "can she go home?" Caleb asked the doctor

"Tomorrow" the doctor said touching his shoulder lightly before she left

Caleb left Cornelia lying on the bed crying as he left the hospital room. He stepped outside to find all of their friends and family in tears.

"Is she okay?" the whole gang stupid their eyes full of worries and sadness.

"I don't think so, can you please spend time with her cause I have something I have to handle" Caleb said before leaving the hospital. Everyone shook their head in agreement.

**Cornelia's hospital room**

"Corny" Haylin said as softly as the gang slowly appeared from behind the door

"How could this happen, I lost our baby" Cornelia said bursting into tears. "How?" Will who knew how it felt when they tell her that she might lose her baby rushed to Cornelia's side and hugged her while the rest of the gang joined her on the bed; smoothing Cornelia's hair and her back trying to comfort her to no avail.

**Hart Manor**

Caleb arrived at his home to find it feeling cold and lonely without Cornelia's presence in there. Caleb walked into the house to see Marie waiting for the good news but after seeing the look on his face Marie began to cry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hart" Marie said sobbing in her hands

"Where's Rediliea" Caleb asked

"She's cleaning up "Marie said wiping her eyes

Caleb stood in the door way of the large kitchen and when she saw him she froze

"What have you done" Caleb said walking towards her

"I'm sorry Mr. Hart but they paid me" Rediliea said raising her arms in defense

"They paid you? Whose they?" Caleb said curiously

"Your family, your business partners, your cousin" Rediliea said dropping her hand to see his reaction

Caleb fell to the floor and look as if he was in a haze. He kept asking why…..

**A:N "hey guys i'm back and here's the new chapter of the story. Let me know what you think the more reviews the faster the update"**


	14. light at the end of the tunnel

AN: So I wrote this chapter already then my sis broke my comp and now I have to rewrite this ok so here y'all Go. This chapter is to wish HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY READERS. ENJOY!

**The Light at the end of the storm**

**Previously on Accidentally In love (September)**

"What have you done" Caleb said walking towards her

"I'm sorry Mr. Hart but they paid me" Rediliea said raising her arms in defense

"They paid you? Whose they?" Caleb said curiously

"Your family, your business partners, your cousin" Rediliea said dropping her hand to see his reaction

Caleb fell to the floor and look as if he was in a haze. He kept asking why…..

**Now… **

Cornelia was released from the hospital after a week and she went home….

**December 15****th**

Caleb was sitting in his office staring into space as the phone rings

"I'll answer it" Marie called out

Caleb left his office and grabbed her hand violently "don't" Marie looked up at her master who haven't shaved in a long time and with bags under his eyes the weeks without sleep and without Cornelia really were getting to him.

"It's probably Ms. Hale" Marie said hoping he'll change his mind

"I know" Caleb said dropping her hand slowly and walking back to his office

Voicemail: "hey you reached Caleb and Cornelia sorry we're not able to answer the phone right now but leave a message" before the message could finish laughter was heard in the background then the beep. Caleb felt something tighten inside of him, he missed her but he didn't want her here. He started thinking it's been three months why haven't he changed his voicemail yet. Cornelia moved on why couldn't he.

"Hey, Caleb it's me again. I'm at the photo-shoot for the winter show, I miss you please call me" It was Cornelia's voice, the one he's heard a thousand time before but someone didn't sound the same to him. He picked up the phone to call her but put it down with his hand still over it. He threw the phone at the door scaring Marie and it broke. Marie left to find something to clean it up. Caleb still sitting in his chair staring out the door.

**Hallucinations**

"Hey, Caleb come to bed" it was Cornelia standing at the door calling him, he followed her to the bedroom and when he got next to the bed she disappeared.

"Don't you think she's pretty" Caleb looked over at the baby Cornelia was holding (the baby they never had a chance to love) the baby looked like Cornelia just with brown hair instead of blonde hair.

"It's your entire fault you know" it was Gabriel's voice

"Shut up you bastard you did this" Caleb started beating Gabriel only to have been beating the baby.

"You killed our baby" Cornelia's voice came from behind him

"No it was Gabriel he did this" Caleb said. Caleb screamed so loud that he scared Marie and Rufus. Rufus came running up the stairs to find his master on his knees crying, he came over with sheer subtleness and placed his head on Caleb's lap whining sadly.

**Downstairs**

Marie looked around at the home she's been taking care of since Caleb was sixteen, she had to put up with a lot with him help him when he was in need and just be there for him. Now she wonders whether or not her touch held the same power they had to tame the arrogant selfish boy Caleb once was.

_Door bell ring _

"Ms. Hale" Marie said shocked to see Cornelia

"Marie what did I tell you about the Ms. Hale" Cornelia said teasingly

"Sorry, Ms. Cornelia" Marie said

"where's Caleb" Cornelia said not waiting for an answer and went up the stairs. She walked into the bedroom she once used to sleep in only to find Caleb and Rufus on the floor, Rufus looked really sad and Caleb looked like someone threw a truck on him.

"Rufus! Here boy" Rufus left Caleb's side even to Caleb's protest as he held on tight to Rufus's neck. "Go get Marie to give you something to eat, I'd hate for you to turn out like your master" as though Rufus understood he ran out of the door.

"What are you doing here Cornelia?" Caleb said not moving from his position, Cornelia walked over and laid down on the floor next to him on her back like he was looking at the ceiling.

"you haven't returned any of my calls" Cornelia said turning her head to look at him, Caleb also turned his head to look at Cornelia and the moment he did he wished he hadn't the look in her eyes would not let him turn away he couldn't quite put his finger on it but she was sad, maybe angry, maybe both but he really couldn't tell. Cornelia pulled the engagement ring of her finger and handed it to him.

"I'm guessing you're upset" Caleb said reaching up and getting the ring from her

"Upset maybe a little, pissed off a lot" Cornelia said sitting up

"you have every reason to be angry" Caleb said

"so do you Caleb, but can you tell me how many people in this room lost a baby" Cornelia said

"two" Caleb said not knowing where she's going with this

"then why are you acting like you're the only one who lost someone, we were supposed to handle this together but instead you kicked me out" Cornelia said lowering her voice

"I was trying to protect you and make this easier for you" Caleb said sitting up also

"you think you can make this easier, Caleb I birthed our dead daughter, I held her in my arms, I loved her so much, do you really think I'm that fragile" Cornelia was waiting for his answer

"I know you can Cornelia, I just didn't want you to see me break down" Caleb said taking her hand

"you idiot, did you really mean it when you asked me to marry you" Cornelia said glaring at him

"of course I did" Caleb said looking into her eyes

"for richer or for poorer, till death do us apart, when you asked me to marry you that was the vow that I made and death was talking about our death not our child's" Cornelia said reaching into his hand taking the ring back and putting it on her finger. Caleb was shocked it was like Cornelia said by taking the ring back that he's not getting rid of her, and suddenly the tears he's been holding back all came out. Cornelia reached out and brought Caleb to her, She hugged him as he cried on her shoulder and she cried too for her baby, both of them.

"you didn't kill our child Caleb" it was exactly what he wanted her to say, she did exactly what he wanted her to do, how could he not love her.

Cornelia left the room as Caleb went to take a shower, he even asked her to join playfully like he used to do a thousand times.

**Downstairs**

"hey Marie, I want to make Caleb something to eat" Cornelia said sitting at the table Marie was sitting at arranging forks and knives

"I can cook something for him" Marie said getting up and going to the kitchen

"no I know you can, but I want to" Cornelia said enthusiastically

"what were you thinking of making" Marie asked

"soup, bread and pasta" Cornelia said, and Marie brought out all the ingredients and left the kitchen to go check on Caleb

"hey Marie, where's Cornelia" Caleb was wearing khaki pants, no shirt, with a towel over his head, drying his hair

"she's cooking for you" Marie said cheerfully, she remember the many times she cooked for Caleb and he never got that look in his eyes before. An hour later dinner was served, Marie ate her serving in the kitchen and Caleb and Cornelia ate in their bedroom.

"I didn't know you could cook" Caleb said taking a bite of the bread which was delicious

"I won't take that as an insult, but I dated a chef for a while" Cornelia said

"ooh a chef should I be threatened I'm just you know one of the top five entrepreneurs of the year" Caleb said bragging playfully, Cornelia just laughed.

"Wow someone's ego just had a boost" Cornelia said still laughing, Caleb reached over and kissed her

"I miss that" Cornelia said touching her lips from the kiss that seems to be tattooed on her lips

"me too" Caleb said "me too"

"Hey you want to go on a date with me three days from now" Caleb said

"Why three?" Cornelia asked

"Because matt told me that you are taking the modeling world over" Caleb said

"Sure" Cornelia said

**Three days later**

"Hey Samantha (Cornelia's half-sister) have you seen Haylin" Cornelia was worried she haven't been able to reach any of her friends or her mother and sister.

"She took some time off I thought you would know that" Samantha said

"When did she do that" Cornelia asked

"Two days ago" Samantha said

Cornelia picked up her phone and called Caleb and he didn't pick up, she was confused today wasn't her birthday so why was everyone avoiding her. Cornelia started to leave the building when a man in a suit stood in front of her.

"Ms. Hale" the man in suit greeted

"Yes how may I help you" Cornelia said, he was holding a box out in front of her

"This is for you" the man said, Cornelia took the box and opened it, it had a note and a scarf

_Dear Cornelia _

_I thought I'd make our date a little special, so I need to make sure everything is a surprise, John is going to blindfold you and take you a couple of places and I need you to go along with it. _

_Love _

_Caleb_

Cornelia took the scarf and blindfolded herself and took John's had as he escorts her to the car.

After hours of driving around Cornelia was getting impatient she was getting dresses put on, hair done, makeup done and she couldn't tell what was going on.

"We're here" John opened the door and helped Cornelia out of the car and he escorts her in

"Where am I, can I take the blindfold off" Cornelia was anxiously awaiting the moment where she could see what all this secrecy was about. John left her side only to have someone else take her hand it was a woman, she knew that for sure.

"you can take the blindfold off now" the woman said, Cornelia knew that voice, it was the voice that told her she loved her a thousand times and comforted her.

"Mom?" Cornelia said taking the blindfold off to confirm her suspicion

"Hi honey" Elizabeth said taking the blindfold from her daughter and handing it to one of the helpers

Cornelia looked down at herself she was wearing a wedding dress, she was at Caleb's house but it was decorated like it was for a wedding, her mom started walking and Cornelia followed they came to the door to the backyard of the house where her wedding to the man she loved was prepared for her.


End file.
